Katie's Playlist
by I'mWickedThroughAndThrough
Summary: Each week, Kate adds a new song to her playlist on her iPod. Each chapter is a one-shot based on the song that she got that week, focusing solely on her and Castle's relationship. Is much better than the summary leads you to believe! Give it a chance!
1. All In by Lifehouse

**Ok, so here's the first installment of this idea. Each song is a song that Kate adds to her playlist each week. And I build a story around the song. I have a plan to post one every Thursday, but first I have to catch up on a few weeks of stories, so voila! Here is "January 6." I think Thursday's fair, halfway through one new castle episode and the next. Ya know. To tie you over (or me over).**

**

* * *

**  
**All In**

Richard Castle lied in his bed, at some random hour in the night, listening to the sounds of the raindrops on his roof. He didn't know what time is was. He didn't care. All he could keep thinking about was Kate. And how badly he wanted her. He was sick of the games, sick of the teasing and taunting. He wanted her to be his. And only his. He was tired or waiting, counting all the moments he was alone. He didn't want to be staring at the ceiling; He wanted to be staring at Kate and her beautiful eyes. And at this random hour of the night, he decided he was going to do something about it. He was going to tell her the truth.

He got up, overly tired, and dressed. He was going over to Kate's if it was the last thing he did. He slipped on his shoes, grabbed his keys, and headed to the door. When he opened it however, the one thing he did not expect was to see one Kate Beckett standing in the doorway. He rubbed his eyes, to convince himself this wasn't some bizarre dream. Kate was standing before him, soaked from the rain. She clearly walked. "Kate!" he gasped, "Do come in, you must be freezing!" He rushed back into the house, grabbed the quilt his mother made off of the sofa, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Castle."

"No problem. Here, let me make you some Hot Chocolate."

"No, Rick I-"

"Kate, I insist." He smiled at her, that smile she secretly could never say no to. "As a matter of fact, I was just coming over."

"Really?"

"Yea. But I guess you decided to save me the trip." He picked up the mug from the counter and placed it on the coffee table in front of her. "So, why you here?"

"Couldn't sleep I guess."

"Is that all?"

She bit her lip, contemplating, "Well," she slowly started. "I…."

"Ya know what. Let me make this easier for you. I love you. Nothing left to hide. I've fallen for you, Kate. And there's nothing I can do to change it. You're all I ever think about. I want to always be with you." She started to interrupt. "Please let me finish. We've had each others' backs for too long. We care about each other. I know it. You know it. So why are we playing around?"

She paused. "Rick, this isn't what you want. You're tired. It's all just-"

"No. It's not, Kate. I love you."

"I'm too much to handle."

"Try me."

With that she ran out of the apartment.

"Kate!" He called after her as she dashed back out into the rain. "Kate, wait!"

"What, Rick?" She stopped in the middle of the street, in the pouring rain. "What? You can't give me what I need. I have too much baggage. My mom…." She trailed off into a world of her own. "This could never work. I have too many bottled up emotions."

He stared at her. "Kate, I'm hurt. I thought you knew me better than that. Kate, I love you. All of you. Every little piece of baggage that comes with you." He paused for a moment, then, just above a whisper. "I'm All In."

Even through the rain, he saw her eyes start to water. After what seemed like a lifetime to him, she turned and ran into his arms. "I'm All in, too," she mumbled in his ear between sniffles. At that moment, he kissed her with all the passion he had been holding in for three years. When they finally broke apart, the rested their rain-soaked foreheads on each others'.

"I'm All in for Life."

* * *

**Very cheesy, hmmm? I like cheesy. This has been playing like a movie through my head all day. And I thought for Valentine's Day, Castle and Beckett needed a little love. What with the last two episodes being SOOO incredible, and tonight's episode being a little lacking in the Caskett department, I thought you all deserved this. New chapter…probably tomorrow! But that's no reason not to review! Please, drop a line and tell me how you like it! **


	2. Dirty Little Secret by AAR

**Okie doke, second chapter! This one is supposed to be "January 13****th.****" I actually wrote this one first, during school, but All in just went so much better as the first chapter. Not everything's gonna be in order, but this definitely had to be. You will probably understand once you read it. I believe it's much shorter, but none the less, I hope you enjoy. There will be many quick updates until I catch up! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects  
**

"Let's keep this our dirty little secret," he said conspiratorially.

"And no one has to know," she replied, playing along with his game.

"This is gonna be fun, trying to keep this from Ryan and Esposito."

"And Lanie."

"Oh, especially Lanie."

"Hey!"

"What, you tell Lanie everything!"

"Not this…" She hesitated. "Not yet. I like this 'thing' we have being between just us."

"I like it too." He reached out and pulled her closer to him as they lied in his bed at the loft. "I'm so glad you finally said yes to my dinner invitation."

"As am I."

"I'm still kinda in shock that you said yes. I finally was able to use my powers of persuasion to get my brilliant, beautiful detective to go out with me."

"You do write books for a living," she joked.

"Ones in which I can live out any fantasy…" he trailed off.

"Don't push it, Castle."

" What? It's true. My Nikki Heat series wouldn't have been half as successful if it wasn't based on you," he whispered to her, kissing the top of her head.

"You can be a real mush-ball sometimes, ya know that? Sometimes I think I'm wasting my time with you," she teased as she stretched up to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm hurt," he feigned disappointment, while she rolled her eyes at him. G-d, he loved those eyes. It was something he couldn't deny.

"You know I'm only kidding," she admonished.

"I know. So we're really gonna try and keep this a secret, huh?"

"For as long as we can, being surrounded by detectives."

"This will give me the time to really get to know you, without being judged by anybody else. I want to know every little thing about you Kate."

"You will…all in good time. As long as you don't tell our secret."

He smiled. "Our dirty little secret."

She leaned up and whispered in his ear:

"Who has to know?"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Can Castle and Kate keep their dirty little secret? Not sure which song is up next…hopefully I'll post that tomorrow. Oh, and if any of you were wondering, this was not the same night as "All In." These are two separate nights. NO CONNECTION! LOL, anyway, please review! PLEASE! **


	3. Bullseye by Aly and AJ

**Here we are again. I wrote this in school once again. I absolutely love writing this story. It gives me an outlet for all the Caskett Fluff I have in my head, and now it's out there for all you to enjoy! This one isn't…perfect, but I never post anything I'm extremely unhappy with. There's a couple of things I wish flowed better, but drop me a line and tell me what you think! Thanks!

* * *

**

**Bullseye- Aly & AJ**

They were at Kate's favorite restaurant, a little Italian place right in the heart of the one and only New York City. They had been there before, but it was different now. This time, they were there together, as a couple. Rick was trying to wheedle information out of her- the nature being of why she finally decided to go out with him.

"I don't know," she said probably for the millionth time. His eyes said he wasn't gonna let it go that easily. "A lot of guys have tried to go out with me. You're one of the few who have succeeded. I guess I just never thought any of them were good enough."

"And I'm good enough?"

"You're better than good enough," she said, leaning across the table to kiss him. "You hit the bullseye, Rick."

"What makes me good enough," he questioned, eagerly awaiting her response.

She thought for a moment. G-d, there were just so many things. For one, he actually paid attention to _her, _unlike so many other guys she dated. He didn't just want to get in her pants; He actually wanted to know _her. _To be honest, she didn't really know what got her started. There was just something about him, something she couldn't place, that made her love him. She opted for the simple (but true) answer.

"Everything."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Well, I guess that suns it up then," he joked.

"It's just…I don't know. There's something different about you, Castle. I guess…maybe it's that no matter how many times I turned you down you kept trying. It made me feel like I really meant something to you."

"You do mean something to me, Kate."

"I always had my suspicions," she winked.

"Subtlety is not my strongest suit."

"That it certainly isn't," she agreed, His face contorted into a mock scowl, making her laugh.

"I love your laugh, you know," Rick told her genuinely.

"I don't think I ever laugh half as much as when I'm with you." She was getting better at sharing her feelings with him. She did, after all, love him, and she knew he loved her even more than that. He would never laugh at or make fun of anything she ever admitted, big or small. She could trust that. More quietly, she added, "I used to laugh a lot before my mom died. I'm glad you're able to help me bring some of the laughter back into my life."

He took her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips. "That's my job."

"I thought you were a writer?"

"A writer of wrongs, and you not laughing is definitely a wrong."

She blushed slightly. "You and your word play."

"It's what I do. And it's what happens when you let me hit your bullseye."

And with that, the waiter arrived with their food, effectively ending their conversation.

* * *

**Well? Love it? Hate it? Found a new song you like? Let me know! Any suggestions, I'm welcome to. I already have a lot of songs planned. but if you've got an idea. There's a place for them. It's called a review :)  
**


	4. Everything I Ask For by The Maine

**So, as I promised, here is another chapter. For "1/27/11." I really enjoyed writing this. Love the song! Anyone an All Time Low Fan? R U Ready for Dirty Work? Time bomb is awesome…I'm definitely gonna do a chapter on it once I can find the lyrics! Got turned down by this guy I like today :( So whatevs. Heres some happy Caskett to ease my pain. LOL. Just reminding everyone, this isn't necessarily in order. Nothing will be like, totally AU to another chapter, but it's SO not in order. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Everything I Ask For- The Maine**

She's absolutely everything I ask for. I can't help myself; She's just so incredible. I have no idea what I ever did to deserve Kate. She's the nest thing that ever happened to me…well, next to Alexis. But those can't even be compared. Alexis is my daughter, and Kate's…. well, Kate I can't even describe.

She's always doing these little things that always remind me of exactly how much I love her. Sometimes, I'll find these little notes around the house, saying sweet nothings that make me want to kidnap her from the precinct and have her all to myself. I never knew she could be so easy-going, so free spirited. It's a side of her I hadn't really gotten to see before we started going out, and I feel really privileged that she feels comfortable enough to let her guard down around me.

I love how no matter what, I always know that she's mine. Every time some guy stares at her while we're walking through the streets of New York, I don't even bat an eyelash, because she'll always be mine. She's not really into public displays of affection. She says she doesn't need the entire world knowing her personal life. I know we're together, she knows we're together, so who else in the world matters? It's strangely easy not kissing her in public. I want to a lot, but I respect her enough only to do it when I absolutely cannot help myself. The furthest we ever usually go is holding hands under her desk at the Precinct, where nosy Ryan and Esposito can't see.

One of the coolest things I must've learned is that red is her favorite color. She told me she likes to wear red, in her words, "When she's feeling hot." Now I can never keep my mind from wondering what she's thinking whenever she puts it on. One if the dresses I love most on her is red (even though I definitely prefer her without her clothes). She says red makes her feel strong and powerful, and I always remind her that she doesn't need a color to do that, because she truly is strong and powerful- not to mention beautiful.

Kate always has a way of keeping me on my toes. Not a moment goes by that she doesn't keep me guessing. Sometimes she'll just drag me out of the house and we'll end up at some random restaurant I've never heard of before. Or I'll wake up to notes posted around the house, leading me on a scavenger hunt to find her in the most random of places. No matter what it is, I never know what to expect with her. It's what makes our relationship so interesting- and so much fun.

I must be the luckiest man alive. Or at least, I feel that way. She is honestly the most incredible person I've ever met. When I told my mom "It's not about the books anymore," I meant it. There is so much more to us now. Sometimes I don't know what she sees in me. I can be really goofy; Some may say immature ("Some?" I can hear her goading me in my mind). But as long as she's happy, I'm happy. Her happiness is all I really want. She's Everything I ask for, and so much more.

* * *

**Well? How'd you like it? I like writing each chapter a different way, with different imagery or whatever. I thought this was cute, Rick talking about how much he loves Kate. Very Valentine's Day-ish? I think so. Rate & Review! Please & Thank You!**


	5. Mine by Taylor Swift

**So here is the next one for "2/3/11." NOTE: It's summer time, so it's actually nice in NY, instead of cold and gross like it is here now. But we had a nice day yesterday! I can't post another chapter tonight, since, um, yea, it's 12 AM here. But this one's pretty long (2 pages front and back handwritten, 4 on word) so I hope that makes up for it. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Mine- Taylor Swift**

Kate sat at the precinct alone, thinking about him. It bugged her that she couldn't get him out of her head. _Who are you kidding_ her brain chided her. _He's always been stuck in your head._ She smiled at the thought. It was true. Even before they were together, he was all she ever thought about. She hated that a guy could do this to her, make her weak in the knees. _But this isn't just any guy_ her mind reminded her. T_his is Rick. The man who loves you more than anything._

That was true. He did love her more than anything. In fact, he was the only man that ever had. Rick had no hidden agenda, nothing to hide behind his jokes. She remembered when they first met. She was nothing but another super-fan, who waited hours for him to sign her copy of Desert Storm. He always says that he knew at that moment that he hadn't seen the last of her.

She gazed longingly at the clock. Rick had to be at home today, to finish up his next book by his publisher's deadline. Both were disappointed that they couldn't be together that day. The clock declared the time to be 6:30 PM. Technically, her shift was over, but she usually stayed later to finish up paperwork. "Girl, you ain't gonna get nothing done with that boy on the brain. Go home."

"Lanie!" Kate gasped, her friend managing to surprise her. They stared at each other a moment, until a contented smirk settled onto Lanie's face. "Fine!" Kate said, beginning to gather up her things.

Lanie, happy that her friend had finally admitted that her friend had finally admitted she had feelings for Castle, and with a sly grin, told her, "Have fun, girl. I'm happy for you."

She blushed slightly. "Thanks, Lanie." Lanie disappeared back into the Morgue. Grabbing her keys, she rushed to the elevator, eager to get home to her love. _Home_ she thought with a small smile. Even though she still had her apartment, there was a drawer (or a closet or two) of her things at his place. They were basically living together. And she didn't mind. Not one bit.

And after all day without him, she had a plan.

* * *

When she walked in the door, she kicked off her shoes, threw down her bags, and raced to his study, where he always wrote. She found him staring at his laptop intensely. She loved the look he got on his face when he was deep in thought. She boldly crossed the room, took his cheeks in her hands, and did what she had been wanting to do all day: Kiss him.

When they finally broke apart, the both smiled. "I think you just solved the dilemma of how this novel's going to end, Detective," he told her.

"Oh?" she said as she sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yea. I've spent an hour trying to figure out how this novel with Nikki and Jameson was going to end, and as always you've inspired it. Everything you just did was perfect- not to mention pleasantly surprising."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"I guess you've been missing me?"

"Yea. A lot. All day," she admitted, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

"Me too. I've been missing you like crazy."

"I have an idea."

"And what would that be?"

"Can it be a surprise?"

"Sure. I like surprises. Can you give me an hour to finish this chapter?"

"Of course." She gently gave him a peck on the cheek. "See you in an hour."

He loved that sly smile. It meant she had something up her sleeve, and he quickly took to typing so he could find out what it was.

~xX-Xx~

"Kate, I'm done," he called up the stairs. What he saw when she came to the top of the steps was not at all what he expected. There she stood, wearing a pair of denim shorts, a peasant top, and high-heeled sandals with flowers on them. Her hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail with a few curly tendrils hanging loose around her face. To him, she never looked more beautiful. She came downstairs and they wrapped their arms around each other. "Let's go," she said simply.

~xX-Xx~

A half an hour taxi ride later, Rick found himself at a small park on the other side of the park. It was he place he had taken her to during the first month of them dating. She took his hand, and dragged him over to the small stream he had discovered behind some bushes. They sat down by the edge, kicked off their shoes, and put their feet in the water. He wrapped his arm around her, just like he did the first time they were there.

"Do you remember the first time you took me here?" she asked.

"Of course I do. You couldn't believe how beautiful the lights looked on the water."

"No," she laughed. "I couldn't." She paused. "This is where you told me you'd never leave me alone."

"I meant it then and it's still true."

"You figured out all my secrets. More rather, nagged them out of me." They shared a small laugh. "You made me love you even though I was so sure love never lasts."

He kissed her cheek. "Every time I look at you, it's like the first time, Kate. This is love. And it's going to last."

She leaned into his side. "You always know how to make me feel special."

"It's what I do."

~xX-Xx~

When they got to the apartment, it was already late, and he was beat. He immediately crashed on the couch, being extremely exhausted from all the writing and then the amazing night out with his girlfriend. She joined him, resting her head on his chest. "Can you believe it?"

"What?" He asked.

"I think we're gonna make it."

"You're starting to believe."

"You make me believe."

"Kate?" he asked, lowering his voice slightly.

"Yea?" she answered, snuggling into his arms.

"You're the best thing that's ever been mine, Kate. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Well this took me nothing short of a lifetime to write. But I think it's extremely adorable. Hope you guys like it as much as I do. REVIEWS PLEASE! : ))) PS~ for Reviewer **** KATARINAAA. Hope you liked!**


	6. Dance With Me by Drew Seeley

**So. I had random inspiration with this one. It sorta just came to me as it randomly appeared on my iPod. Not to mention I'm currently texting this guy…I kinda like…So I needed to put this idea somewhere. IDK, the idea of Kate and Rick tangoing enticed me. Well, here is "2/10/11." Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Dance With Me- Drew Seeley feat. Belinda**

Rick had surprised her once again. He had taken her to yet another place she had never even heard of, let alone been to. It was this nice place in some penthouse somewhere in the city. The lights were low, and they twinkled above Kate's head. In the middle of the room there was a long, wooden dance floor. Couples were gently swaying to the soft music that was playing, but she wasn't really paying attention to them. She was thinking of Rick, and she was wondering if he was going to ask her to dance with him. She was a good dancer; Great some would say. This was her element. She had started dancing as a little girl, but stopped after her mom's death. Her dancing had made her mom so happy; It was too hard for her to continue doing it without her mom to cheer her on. She wanted to dance with him.

He had excused himself for the moment to go to the men's room. Little did she know he also made a pit-stop to the DJ booth to request a song. She watched the couples on the dance floor start to walk away as the song changed from a waltz to a tango. Then, all of a sudden, he was in front of her, his hand outstretched. "Dance with me?" he beckoned. Gracefully, she took his hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

"Let me show you how the Tango's done, Detective," he huskily whispered in her ear.

"Oh, really?" She asked, knowing full well that she probably knew more about the tango than he did.

At that moment he pulled her very close. "Are you challenging me?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered with that glint in her eye, that said she was going to take him _down. _And that didn't bother him one bit.

"Fine. Let's go." She was going to show him exactly what she could do with that body of hers. That was, if he could keep up with her.

They continued to dance, both working to keep up with each other. Rick supported Kate through all the fancier moves, and it was perfect. They moved together perfectly. She forgot how much she truly loved dancing. By the end of the song, any other couples that had been on the floor were gone, and everyone was watching them. As the song came to a close, the whole room burst into applause. Kate blushed slightly. "So who wins?" Rick asked. She was just about to answer, when the owner of the restaurant came up to them. He wanted to take their picture for their wall of fame. They gladly obliged. Kate smiled up at him. "I think we're both winners this time."

They sat down to continue their meal, which had since arrived. As they ate, Rick voiced a question he'd been dying to ask since they got out on that dance floor. "Kate, can you answer something for me?"

"Sure."

"Where on earth did you learn to dance like that?"

"I used to dance all the time when I was younger."

"How long? You don't learn to dance like that overnight."

"Oh, some, I don't know. Sixteen years?"

"Only sixteen years, Kate?"

Later in the evening, they had somehow made their way back onto the dance floor. This tango was nowhere near as dramatic as the last, but it wasn't supposed to be. Rick just wanted to dance with her again (and she secretly wanted to dance with him again, too).

"This feels like a dream, Kate," he whispered in her ear. "Just you and me."

"I know. Which is why I don't ever want to wake up."

"This feeling's incredible. And even better, it's real. It's like time stops when we're together."

As much as she hated it, it was true. Everything finally felt, well, the only word would be right. Everything was how it should be. He saw her hesitation to answer him. It was like he could read all of her emotions through her eyes like an open book. _Curse him and his books, _she thought, shaking her head.

"Don't fight the feeling, Kate. Don't be afraid. Just take my hand, forget the world and dance with me." She smiled at him. She knew he meant it. "Now that I have you next to me, you'll always be safe in my arms." He paused a moment. "I'm glad you took a chance on me."

"I took a chance on you because you earned my trust. You followed me into my world, and now, well, I feel like I'm floating on the clouds. And I never want to come back down." She was surprised that she had admitted so much, but she wouldn't have done it if she wasn't ready.

"I'm glad. But baby, I can tell, you're still tense," he chided her. "Let the tango take control," he instructed. "Let your worries fade with every step you take. Feel the music. Just keep holding my hands, and for this moment in time, be happy." He certainly knew how to weave words into a melodious song just for her.

She followed his instructions and relaxed. "My darling, just dance with me."

* * *

**So here this is. I thought this was so cute. It was probably the most lyrics I've ever used in one of these. But it's just too great a song. I can totally see Kate tangoing…especially with Rick. This was largely inspired by the dance scene from "Another Cinderella Story." If you wanna see it, search "Selena Gomez Tango" on google and click the first video (the one entitled 'Another Cinderella Story- Valentine's Dance Scene'). That video is _exactly_ what was playing in my head as I wrote this. And since they're wearing masks, it's easy to pretend it's Castle & Beckett. REVIEW!**


	7. Here Comes Trouble by Honor Society

**This one was too good to _not _write. I love this song, and this band, and couldn't avoid the temptation to write it. Since this is the Valentine's week chapter (2/17/11) I figured this would be kinda awesome. What's better is that the kids who wrote this song went to my school's sister school. They grew up in the same town I do, and I love how awesome they are, and how I'm going to all the same places they did when they were in High School! They really are proof that you can make it in this town! Just follow your dreams! Well, without further adieu, I now present to you...  


* * *

**

**Here Comes Trouble- Honor Society**

_Oh, G-d, here comes trouble, _Rick thought as she approached the table.

It was Valentine's Day, or night, I guess you could say, and he had been waiting at the restaurant he had reserved a table at for twenty minutes already. It wasn't like her to be late, especially not tonight, and he was beginning to get worried. They had decided to meet instead of him picking her up because she had some paperwork to get done at the precinct. _Kate, where on earth are you? _

Then he saw her, asking the Maitre'D where her date was waiting. As she began walking to the table, his mouth dropped wide open. It took all his self-control to not grab her hand before she even got to the table, turn her around, and rush them back to the Loft. She was, in his mind, smoking from her head to her feet. Her hair was done in a way he'd never seen on anyone. She had on a skin-tight, short, red dress, cut down to _there,_ that practically made his mouth water. And with the addition of matching red stilettos, her legs looked a mile long. All the men's heads turned to stare at her, and she knew it. He knew he was gonna have to be careful tonight to not let certain parts of his anatomy get the best of him.

She saw the look he had on his face, and she knew exactly what she was doing to him. _She makes it look so easy, _he thought bitterly, _riling me up like this._ She smiled as she sat down. "Hey Rick," she greeted. "Sorry I'm late. This," she gestured to her appearance, "Took a bit longer than I thought."

"It was well worth the wait. You look incredible, way better than me."

"I don't think you look that bad," she said seductively, grabbing his hand, just as the waiter came over to take their drink orders. Rick ordered the most alcohol-heavy thing he could get that was still classy. He was gonna need it tonight. She was like a pistol, and she was pointed straight at him. She was bringing the heat tonight, and he knew he was a very lucky man to have her. He was the envy of every other guy in the place. She only had eyes for him, and it was going to be a long night.

He loved how she was like a double agent in heels; How she could switch from being the serious cop to a sexy vixen in a matter of minutes. To him, she was lethal, but she had a license to kill. She could have him any time she wanted. Kate was on an entirely different level than any other women he had ever dated. As a matter of fact, she was totally out of his league. Kate was a masterpiece; All of her imperfections made her perfect, right down to the little mole on her left cheek that he loved.

He had been lost in thought for a moment before he realized Kate was still touching him. _She is seriously trying to kill me, _he thought as he saw the seductive smile that was plastered on her face. She was having _wayyy _too much fun with this. Their drinks arrived, and he took the opportunity to slip his hand out of hers, so he could take a drink, a deep breath, and maybe get his act together a little bit. _You're Rick Castle, _his mind chided him. _Show her how it's done. _

"So, Miss Kate," he began, "How was your day? Did you miss me?"

"I got a lot of work done."

"So?"

"I can't usually accomplish that with you around."

"Oh. So I'll take that as a no…" He put on his mock 'hurt' expression.

She softened a bit, letting go of a bit of the fire that they had been playing with, even though she knew he was joking. It was after all, Valentine's Day, and he set up this lovely dinner…she at least owed him that. She knew she could be a heart breaker sometimes, and this was definitely one relationship she didn't want to let go. "Aww, come on Castle. You know I missed you. You've taught me- maybe a better word would be forced me- to realize that, well, silence can be boring."

He smiled his 100-watt grin at her. "I have taught you well, grasshopper," he said, bowing his head to her.

"Too bad I like boring." She laughed as his face fell. _Sometimes she's a razor, and oh, how she cuts me deep, _he sighed.

"You weren't saying that last night," he mumbled, dejected.

"Oh, Rick, you know I'm just teasing," she said, taking his hand once again. Even that small touch was able to get him all worked up. He saw a hint of a smirk flit across her face. _I've got to stop letting her know what she does to me…Oh, but I love how she makes me feel. _Like a teenager, he had butterflies in his stomach. Only one very special NYPD Detective could do that to him.

* * *

An hour later, after their dinner had come and gone, he had paid the bill and they were ready to leave. She picked up her jacket and slung it over her arm, since it was an unusual 63 degrees in New York that evening. He just sat there, still stunned speechless by that gorgeous dress (I know, Richard Castle, speechless? Never). "You coming, Castle?" she asked, and with that, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and headed towards the exit. G-d, she was the baddest girl he'd ever seen (which was more than okay, now that they were heading home). Seeing the look she threw back over her shoulder, he quickly regained his composure (or lack thereof) and chased after her. He reached her just in time to hold the door open for her. "Thanks, Rick," she whispered in his ear on her way out. He rolled his eyes, wondering, _How could something that's so wrong be exactly what I need?_

And the door slammed shut. _Here comes trouble…

* * *

_

**Well? I love writing, since everything I post is absolutely the best it can be, at least in my mind. I thought this was a great little chapter :) If any of you are interested, check out my NCIS story "Open Up Your Eyes." I worked really hard on it and it only has one review :( Please review! Thank You! And I truly hope that maybe you're finding some new favorite songs via this series!**


	8. Thunder by Boys Like Girls

**So, da-da-da-duh! The first chapter to be posted ON TIME! Voila, the chapter for 2/27/11. To get you through this awful week where we're all DYING to know what's gonna happen to (or better yet, with) Castle & Beckett! So I'm gonna shut up now, and give you this wonderful chapter.**

**(Inspired by angel-junkie's story based on this song- I loved it!)

* * *

**

**Thunder- Boys Like Girls**

Kate stood staring out the window that overlooked the beach. The night wasn't going quite as she had expected. She and Rick were supposed to have a candlelit dinner on the beach, but Mother Nature decided she didn't like that idea (though Kate really had), and it was currently pouring. Better yet, the forecast predicted thunder and lightning. Not that she was ever planning on letting anyone know, but the strong Kate Beckett was afraid of thunderstorms. She wanted to be outside, running through the tall grass on the beach; She wanted to feel the cool ocean breeze on her face. Not sit locked up inside pretending she wasn't terrified.

Rick had (without consulting her) talked Captain Montgomery into giving Kate a month off. She had been practically ripping her hair out with all the cases that were stacking up, and he had to find a way to tear her away from the precinct. And there was no way he was gonna be able to do that without enlisting Montgomery's help. You can imagine Kate's surprise when Roy had practically pushed her out the door, saying, "Detective, have some fun for once!"

And so she did. He asked her to go to the Hamptons with him. After all, they were dating, how could she say no? Plus, if she was being honest with herself, she wanted to go. She fell asleep on the drive there. She awoke during the last twenty minutes of their drive, ad they were on a long, winding road that looked like it lead to nowhere. _Maybe this is a bad idea, _she thought, suddenly getting cold feet. It was her first time going away with Rick, Martha, and Alexis. She felt like she was walking on a tight rope, and she could fall off at any moment. _Suck it up, Beckett, _her head commanded. So she did.

And she ended up having the time of her life.

She wished she could find a simple explanation for her emotions, but there wasn't one. She loved Rick Castle, in all his complexity and entirety. They had spent many a night, dining, dancing, and walking in the sand. It couldn't get any better. But it could get worse, as the weather was obviously proving.

As she stared out the window, the first flashes of lightning streaked across the sky. She closed her eyes until she heard the expected boom of thunder. She froze. G-d, she hated thunderstorms. She tensed up as she heard someone coming down the stairs. It was late. She knew it wouldn't be anybody but Castle. He came over and stood behind her, gingerly placing his hands on her hips. "Why awake so late, Katie?" he whispered in her ear.

"Couldn't sleep," came her simple answer. It wasn't a lie- She could never really sleep during thunderstorms. Another sound of thunder crashed, and she stumbled into his arms as she tried to turn away.

"Oh, you're afraid of thunderstorms," he acknowledged as he wrapped her in his arms. It seems everything happened in the blink of an eye. One minute, Kate was fighting off his advances with all her might, and now, here he was, in the Hamptons with her, holding her. After so long of him trying to get a yes out of her, he still had no idea what made her finally change her mind.

"Guess you could read between the lines, huh?" she said sheepishly.

"One look into your eyes and I would've been able to tell anyway," he answered. She knew it was true, but the blush came none the less.

"I didn't want anyone to know. It would ruin my 'tough cop' image."

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. Especially," he brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, "Since I'm afraid of thunderstorms, too."

"You're just saying that."

"No. It's true. Ever since I was a little kid. Ask Mother. Alexis, too."

"I used to feel so alone with that. I mean…" She sighed, frustrated that she couldn't find the right words to describe how she was feeling. "Before we were together, and there were storms, I'd have to lie in my apartment alone. Now I don't have to. I have you." She hugged him tighter to her. He reciprocated with a kiss to her temple.

"This doesn't change what I think of you. You're unlike any other, Kate. Your eyes are the brightest I've ever seen, and your voice…It's the soundtrack of my summer."

"Rick…"

"I don't even know where to start, all the things I love about you. I don't want to ever love another, because there's nobody else like _YOU, _Kate. You're always gonna be _my _thunder." At that moment, another flash of lightning lit up the room.

She wanted to say something sarcastic, but she could only choke out an, "I love you."

"As long as I'm with you, bring on the rain. And bring on the thunder."

"I wouldn't say that…"

"Listen to the thunder, Katie. What's there really to be afraid of? I think we can both get over our fear. In time. And maybe…this will help?" He pulled her over to the glass door, and before she even realized it, they were outside. "See? You can still breathe," he told her as she began pounding on his chest, demanding he let her go back inside. "Come on. Ignore it all, Kate. I'll always be here for you." He started swaying them gently, and as they danced in the rain, all of her fear of thunderstorms melted away…

_Yes, _she thought, _Bring on the thunder…

* * *

_

**So! I thought this was great. I always do, don't I? Gee, I've gotta stop bragging :) I got this idea from that commercial from Kay Jewelers…weird right? I enjoyed writing this particularly because I was supposed to go into NYC tomorrow, and can't due to the stupid rain. So weather-ruining-plans was right up my alley for tonight's chapter. I'd love reviews. Especially since…DID YOU SEE THE NEW TV GUIDE COVER? CASTLE'S ON IT! And they WILL GET TOGETHER! Who can't wait to see this weeks episode? **


	9. Born to be My Baby by Bon Jovi

**Well, it's Thursday. And here is the chapter, as promised. Hope this helps ease the pain after Monday's episode. I can't believe they're making us wait three weeks for the next episode! Anyway, hope you enjoy. Reviews?**

**

* * *

****Born to be My Baby- Bon Jovi  
**  
For the longest time, Richard Castle had been alone. As a matter of fact, he liked it that way. That's why he became a writer. No one- with the exception of his agent, publisher, and such- could tell him what to write or say or do. The only people he really enjoyed being around were his mother and daughter.

Then he met Kate. She changed everything. Now, he hated being alone. He always wanted someone around him, something going on. He liked his "Work" at the precinct. Even though Rick's writing certainly paid the bills, Kate wouldn't dream of giving up her job. It could be rough sometimes, but Castle made it so much more fun. And after a long day of murders and mayhem, all she wanted was to go home and curl up in Rick's arms. It was a rainy, dreary day, and she needed him to find that silver lining. She never thought she'd want to do that, or have the opportunity, and yet that was exactly what she wanted.

When she got home, he was waiting for her. She shut the door quickly, to leave the cold outside. Dinner was ready. Nothing fancy, but he'd cooked her favorite, Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo. There was a small candle lit on the table, and a movie was waiting to be watched on the TV. These were the nights she liked. Where it was just the two of them at the loft, doing what _they _do. Hanging out, laughing, kissing.

He came over and engulfed her in a hug. "Hello, my love." He bent down and kissed her softly. She returned the hug, and the kiss, willingly. He could feel the tension in her body. "Tough day at work?"

"Yea. Bad case. I'd really rather not talk about it. Let's just focus on something that can never die- The spark between us."

That earned her another kiss. "Come on, let's eat."

Over dinner, they talked about happy things, until the conversation inevitably returned to her, or rather their, work. "I don't know how much longer I can do this, Rick," she said miserably. "I don't know how much death and pain one soul can handle."

"Kate, I know you don't mean that. Yea, it's hard, but that's what life is. It's all just one big, bumpy ride. You fight the world for what's right. And I think that is so incredible of you, devoting yourself to it."

"I'm glad you're travelling this bumpy road with me." He saw she was getting a bit worked up (it was definitely too much stress), so he scooted his chair closer to hers so that they were now side by side.

"Hey." He looked into her eyes, and held her close. "It's all okay. Ya know, we've got something no one can take away. They may be able to take our lives, but never our love."

"You know, sometimes I think that you were born to be my baby."

"Yup. I was born to be your man, Kate. Come on, let's go relax on the couch and watch that movie." It was another favorite of hers, _He's Just Not That Into You. _She laughed at the irony of her watching it with her boyfriend. It had always been a movie she had thought described herself, until she met him.

As they laid sprawled out on the couch together, him gently stroking her hair, he was thinking. A lot, actually. About his dreams for the future, about everything. However, she was the one to break the silence between them.

"You make this work doable, Rick," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh?"

"I don't need anything as long as you're by my side, getting me through all of it."

"My pleasure, baby," he answered her softly. "Anything for you."

"I just…seeing how many families are destroyed at the will of someone else's selfishness…" she trailed off.

"I know. But I think there's a chance we'll get by. We've got something to believe in, Kate. Even if we don't know how life'll play out, well, it's a risk worth taking."

"I know that you're right. It may be hidden deep inside, since I hate ever admitting that to you, but I'll never let go. You'll live in my heart until the day that I die, no matter when or how that may come to be."

"I think G-d must have had a plan for us, Kate. Only He would know the reasons, but I'm so thankful for His help."

"I think so too. See, you help me loosen up and get out my feelings and I…well, I help keep you from getting yourself into trouble," she lightened the mood.

He couldn't resist kissing her again after all that. The kiss deepened, hearts began beating like drums, and small bits of skin began to make contact. The electricity between them was something that they would never be able to get rid of. She really was born to be his baby, and he was made to be her man.

* * *

**Yup. Please review? It makes my day. PS- Thanks to Kate's addiction to coffee, I started drinking coffee, and now I'm hooked. Good thing my school store sells coffee :) Oh, and there's a poll up asking which song I should do next. Vote for it, or leave a review with your own ideas!  
**


	10. I Could Get Used to This by TheVeronicas

**Okay guys I know this is really short- but it's short and sweet. I was mad busy this week. I hope you enjoy! This is dedicated to my bestie, charsarb, who wanted this song to be written (put back the Shemar!), and my boyfriend, who makes me feel special all the time. This is for you babe! (Even though I know you'll never read this, LOL). _I _could definitely get used to this!  


* * *

**

**I Could Get Used to This- The Veronicas (3/10/11) **

I woke up one morning to the smell of omelets and orange juice. I went to get out of bed to go to the delicious aroma, but it came to me.

"Good morning!" Rick beamed, bearing a tray covered in omelets, bacon, hash browns and orange juice.

"What's all this for?" I asked, confused. Rick made breakfast all the time, since he loved to cook, but we always ate in the kitchen with Alexis.

"You seemed kinda muddled after yesterday's case. Seemed like it kinda mixed up your head. So I decided to bring breakfast to you."

_Yea, I could definitely get used to this, _ I thought.

"Thanks, Rick."

"Anything for you, babe," he answered, leaning over to kiss my cheek. "You know, you look really cute like that."

"What? You mean with my hair a disaster and no makeup?"

"Exactly. You always look incredible, no matter what."

I could not believe this. What did I do to deserve such a wonderful guy? Rick is practically too good to be true. I honestly feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Sometimes, I have to pinch myself to remind me that this is real. I'm really Richard Castle's girlfriend. I'm finally getting used to the sound of that.

Being with Rick is so easy; It's what makes our relationship work. We like the same movies, so we're always coming home from work and watching something. We've probably seen every James Bond movie to date. After he found out I play guitar, we started writing songs together. Everything just comes naturally with him. The day I realized that this was what I wanted was one of the best and most reassuring days of my life. I stopped trying to resist letting anyone get close to me, and it turned out to be one of the best decisions I've ever made.

Whenever I freak out over a case, he always understands. No matter how crazy I get, he's always there with a cup of coffee and a shoulder to lean on. He never misses any little thing. If something's bugging me, he knows it. Whenever I get depressed, he's always there to listen to me and wrap me in his arms. He never seems to like me any less, ever.

The thing that's even better is that everything he does, he does because he wants to. He means every little thing he does. He brings me flowers sometimes, just because- just to brighten my day. There's no dark side to him. He's just…words can't even describe it.

Sometimes, I think there's gotta be some kind of twist; That this can't possibly be real. But it is. _I really could get used to this…_

* * *

**Soooo...thoughts? The button 'tis awaiting! **


	11. This Kiss by Faith Hill

**FIRST. RIP Prentiss! IDK if anyone who reads this watches criminal minds but...I cried so much last night, I got a really bad cough that I just couldn't get rid of! I'm so depressed. I loved her :(Ok, so here's the next one. A song I had stuck in my head all weekend for...certain reasons that I was very happy about :) Hope you enjoy! PS- Sorry this was late...I sorta fell asleep last night...yeah...  


* * *

**

This Kiss- Faith Hill

_I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye_

Kate sat around one day at her apartment, bored out of her mind. Alexis was sick, and Rick had to be there to take care of her. He insisted she stay at her own place so she wouldn't get sick. She sat there thinking about him; It was the only thing that could sufficiently occupy her time. Her mind drifted to those last few boyfriends, who had caused nothing but heartbreak. How many times had she cried because of them? How many times had they simply turned around and left her? Sadly, she had learned it the hard way: Men can break your heart.

_But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky_

But there was something about _him. _Even though they hadn't been together that long, she _knew _he wasn't going to hurt her. She felt like he was the only man who had ever truly cared about her. He had her feeling like a teenager again, eyes twinkling with first love. He had her like a rocket, shooting across the sky.

_It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss_

He loved her in a way that she had never experienced before. He gave her that warm, fuzzy feeling inside. No- it was more like butterflies. Like the butterflies you get when you have that first kiss, feel that first spark. It was something that she couldn't describe, but if she had to, it would be something like perpetual bliss.

_It's that pivotal moment_  
_It's impossible_  
_This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)_  
_This kiss, this kiss_

She remembered that first moment, in the street, when he kissed her. Never had she felt a kiss that powerful and meaningful. She had originally thought that ever being with Rick Castle would be impossible. He couldn't ever love her. But that kiss…it changed everything. It was unstoppable…fate wasn't gonna let them skirt around each other any longer.

_Cinderella said to Snow White_  
_How does love get so off course_  
_All I wanted was a white knight_  
_With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse_

_Ride me off into the sunset_  
_Baby, I'm forever yours_

She used to sit around as a little girl, thinking about her wedding day. The one-day she would get to feel like a princess. But all everything had ever done was go extremely…. off course. All she ever wanted was for her knight in shining armor to come on his noble steed and rescue her. Rick had saved her. He helped her solve her mother's case. He rode her off into the sunset, and now she was forever his…

_You can kiss me in the moonlight_  
_On the rooftop under the sky_  
_You can kiss me with the windows open_  
_While the rain comes pouring inside_  
_Kiss me in sweet slow motion_  
_Let's let every thing slide_  
_You got me floating, you got me flying_

At first, she was 100% anti-pda. Now, she stopped caring. She'd let him kiss her wherever he wanted. In the moonlight, under the sky, in the rain- even with Ryan & Esposito watching- she wouldn't care. All she could think about was kissing him in sweet slow motion; Being in his arms again. He had her floating on cloud nine.

She was so lost in her reverie, she didn't hear the soft click of the door as it opened and closed. She jumped a little as strong arms wrapped around her. "I thought Alexis was sick?"

"Mother came home."

There weren't any words to be said. She simply turned around and kissed him, the way she had been wanting to. This kiss…

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	12. Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows

**Ok, so sorry people. I know I've been missing in action for a while. I sorta had…a bad situation recently that prevented me from writing…well, the happy lovey-dovey fluff that we all enjoy so much. So I apologize. Here is something a few of you have been asking for, _Accidentally in Love_, by Counting Crows, for the date of 3/24/11.**

* * *

Kate Beckett was not one to believe in the idea of "Love at first sight." In fact, she had started to stop believing in the concept of love. For example, when she was with Josh. He was perfect on paper- Tall, handsome, successful, not to mention he was over the moon crazy for her. But there just wasn't that 'something' that you read about in novels, or see in all the movies. It was an idea she was convinced wasn't real.

And then there was her- dare she admit it- boyfriend, the boyishly charming Richard Castle. With him, there was more than there had ever been with Josh. There was something she simply couldn't put her finger on. Was it love? She wasn't sure, and if it was…well, the idea that she could care for someone who was so easily lost scared her.

"What's the problem, baby?" He whispered, reaching around her body, taking her hand, and pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. He had set up a picnic for them in central park (one of her favorite places…so long as she wasn't there thanks to a body). She was lying against his chest, and they were just listening to the sounds of the birds at the beginning of springtime. He noticed her contemplative look, and finally decided he needed to know what she was thinking.

"Well," she began softly, "I think…I think I'm falling in love."

He was shocked. He knew how he felt for her, but wouldn't admit it for fear of her pulling away from him, and now here she was, saying it to him.

"I can't stop thinking about it, Rick. The more I try to tell myself it doesn't exist, the more forcefully the idea comes back into my brain."

"That right there Kate, is love. Love is exactly what you're feeling right now. That little nagging feeling that won't go away."

"I'm pretty sure that's you, at the precinct, every day."

He chuckled. "Sorry. I guess we're both something that just can't be cured."

There was a short period of companionable silence. "I don't know anything about love."

"Huh?"

"I said I don't know anything about love."

"Sure you do!"

"I've never been in love."

"That may be true, but you love your father, and your mom…" He took a short pause. "And your job."

She laughed. "I feel like a snowball running, just running downhill and it's never going to stop. Like I'm a snowball, so used to the cold, and now it's spring, and I'm melting and I don't know what to do."

"As long as you're melting into my arms, you can melt all you like." She turned in his arms to give him a short and sweet kiss.

"Come on," she stated, rising to her feet. "I think it's time for ice cream." She turned around and pulled him to his feet.

"Sounds good to me." They walked through the park hand in hand until they came upon an ice cream stand. "Strawberry, my love?" he asked her.

"Per usual," she answered, leaning a little closer into him. To any passerby, they looked like two teenagers on their first date, sharing an ice cream cone while sitting next to the river. "You know, Rick. I never meant to fall in love with you. But boy, am I glad I did."

"I guess we're accidentally in love," he smiled at her.

* * *

After, they continued their walk through the park. "Hey, can we go this way?" Kate asked hopefully.

"Sure, whichever way you want, Kate." They turned to their left and found themselves under a canopy on a bridge over a different part of the river. All of a sudden, she let go of his hand and took off running, spinning and twirling over the bridge. "Kate?" he asked, enjoying (yet thoroughly confused by) seeing her this carefree.

"Don't tell me you've never seen enchanted?"

* * *

**I decided to make this a two-parter. Since I have so many chapters to catch up on for you guys, I led this one into the next one, to be posted ASAP. Hope this lived up to expectations for those who wanted me to do this song! Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	13. That's How You Know by Demi Lovato

**So here's the continuation of the last chapter. This one, if you didn't already guess, is "That's How You Know" by, well, I guess you could say Giselle, but I like Demi Lovato's version better, so by Demi Lovato. If you haven't read last chapter, you probably should before reading this. For the date of 3/31/11. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Yeah, it was Alexis' favorite movie a few years ago. But I've only seen it once."

"You don't remember that scene where Giselle was singing in this very tunnel in the movie?"

"Obviously not."

With an evil grin and a sparkle in her eye, she began to sing. "How does she know that you love her?"

"Kate, what are you doing?"

"How do you show her you love her?"

"Kate really?" She was slowly walking backwards away from him while she continued to sing.

"How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?" And with that she broke off into a run, Rick hot on her heels calling, "Kate, wait!"

"It's not enough to take the one you love for granted, you must remind her or she'll be inclined to say!" Kate's voice rang out through the park, now attracting an audience.

"How do I know he loves me, how do I know he's mine?" She continued to sing, making Rick very nervous.

"Kate you know I love you!" he called after her, exasperated. He was older than her (older than he'd like to admit) and she was tuckering him out really quickly.

"Does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind? Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?" She sang those words with a glimmer in her eye. As a matter of fact, Rick always did. She was always finding little notes in her paperwork, which always made her feel better since she hated paperwork more than anything. He always did sweet little things for her.

"He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday, that's how you know, that's how you know he's your love!" As much as this was getting out of hand, now that Kate was waltzing around central park, he couldn't help but love that she was letting loose like this.

"Everybody wants to live happily ever after, everybody wants to know that true love is true…" He had never seen Kate happier. As much as he was trying to stop her, part of him really didn't want to.

"How do you know he loves you? How do you know he's yours?" She was starting to get a little bolder. She was now singing to other couples in the park. "Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close? Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?" She skipped over to another couple. "He'll find his own way to tell you, with the little things he'll do. That's how you know. That's how you know he's your love. He's your love! How do you know? How do you know?"

At that moment, Rick caught up to her. He spun her around to face him and answered her 'questions' with a forceful kiss to the mouth, rewarded by cheers from the spectators who had been watching the duo's "song and dance."

They broke apart, a shocked expression on Kate's face. They stood there in silence for a while, until someone in the crowd spoke up. "How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?" Clearly, they didn't want Kate's song to end.

"That's how you know!" Was the response from the crowd. "That's how you know it's true!" Kate and Rick laughed in each other's arms. He kissed her forehead. "Now look what you started," he whispered into her ear.

"Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes, spread a private picnic by the fire's glow!" She joined with the crowd, looking him in the eyes. She started to dance around with him, uncaring about all the eyes that were glued on them.

"His heart will be yours forever, something everyday will show, that's how you know, that's how you know, that's how you know, that's how you know he's your love!" That was the end of the song. And Rick had made a rash decision.

On the way to meet Kate at the park, he picked up a ring- an engagement ring. He wasn't sure when he was going to pop the question, but he knew he was going to at some point. He decided now was the time.

Before the crowd could swarm around them to tell them how cool that spectacle was, Rick got down on one knee. "Kate?" he asked, pulling the little velvet box out of his pocket. "I know this is kinda soon, but will you marry me?" The people watching all gasped.

"Rick, I…I don't know what to say."

"Say Yes!" The crowd cheered in unison.

"_That's_ how you know, Kate. Say yes."

"Yes."

The crowd erupted into hoots and hollers. He silently slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you Katherine Marie Beckett."

"I love you too."

"Alexis is never gonna believe this…"

* * *

**There was one line in here, specifically for a friend of mine….wonder if they know who they are? ;) I really like this chapter. Did you not love the last part? I decided to do that on a whim. But I really like how it played out. See? I think I made up for my absence. Please review! Thanks!**


	14. Time Bomb by All Time Low

**So hey…I bet you all have forgotten about me, which I can't really blame you for. I've gone MIA LOL. Well I'm back, and I'm working on catching up on all the time I've missed. OMG who feels like Andrew Marlowe's gonna need to hide after the season finale? I'm pretty sure there will be a two or three part story based on that one. Well, here's 4/7/11, Time Bomb, by All Time Low. Favorite Band, song, and just….everything. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kate and Rick were out for the very first time…officially. Sure, they'd grabbed burgers at Remy's before, but nothing…serious. Now, it was different. This was their first official 'date.' He knew that she was a simple girl, so he opted for a simple place, nothing like the glitzy 5-star restaurants he had taken any of his exes to. They were only in it for the money anyway. Kate was different, genuine.

From the get go he knew this was gonna be hard to hold- Both of them had been hurt so many times; They were always flight risks. But he knew this was different. They loved each other. No matter what happened, they would work it out. If they could handle being shot at together, almost dying together…they could take on the world. He was so hopeful…he prayed that this date would lead to many more. And as for anything else, he was willing to wait until she was ready.

The place was this little dance club he had heard about from Ryan; He had taken Jenny there a few times since they got together. Rick knew how much Kate loved to dance, so he decided to try it. It wasn't a place a lot of people knew about, so they didn't really have to worry about the paparazzi, which Kate was very worried about. She loved Castle and knew that stalkers were part of the territory, and she was willing to risk it, but that didn't mean it didn't still make her uncomfortable. And the last thing he wanted to do was to make her uncomfortable.

They were talking, drinking, dancing, and simply having a great time. They had known each other long enough that everything skipped the 'awkward' phase and skipped right to the giddy one. They were at their table enjoying their drinks when the song changed. "I love this song!" Kate exclaimed, putting down her drink and dragging Rick to the dance floor. Things were about to spin out of control.

He enjoyed dancing with her. Not only was she having fun, but she was letting go. She was finally letting loose, and he couldn't have been more happy in that one moment because she was comfortable enough to share that side of her with him. She felt like a teenager again, who was losing her mind because her stomach was full of butterflies. She felt like nothing she did would have consequences (and no, that wasn't just the alcohol talking). They hadn't kissed since that first night in the rain, and she wanted him to. But he clearly was too nervous to make the first move for fear of overstepping her boundaries, and so without thinking, she decided to pull the trigger and kiss him.

It was like a time bomb set in motion. They had always been destined to explode, but he had never imagined that it could be this incredible. The feeling of her lips on his was just too much for him to handle, and he decided that they couldn't stay at this club any longer. What she did to him…oh, she knew it, and she was glad when he broke apart and immediately flagged down the waiter to get the bill. There was only one way down this road, and they both knew how this was going to end.

* * *

They hadn't moved too fast for her. Heck, their conversations had been dripping with innuendo since the day they met- this just seemed like the natural progression. She knew that this was something that she needed, and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

He was afraid they'd gone too far. He knew there was no way out of this now that it had happened. He was afraid she was going to run, so he prayed she was still asleep. Her sigh however crushed those hopes. She shifted and snuggled closer into him, and upon feeling the tenseness in his body, looked up into his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for? Last night? I'm not."

"You're not?"

"Why would I be?"

"This…I moved too fast. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen so quickly…I was planning on waiting until you were ready and I pushed and I should have known better and I…." He was babbling, and he was clearly about to lose it, so she kissed him, both to shut him up and diffuse the anxiety that was building up inside of him.

"It's okay, Rick. We were like a time bomb. We were bound to explode eventually. I can't believe I'm the one who has to pull _you _out of the wreckage, though. Usually, I'm the one who freaks out after stuff like this, but it's okay. Really."

He sighed. "Great. Now I feel like a complete idiot."

"Don't worry about it. I know with me resistance is useless."

He laughed. "So true. So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know…" she said with a conspiratorial gleam in her eye. "How's about we stay in?"

He smiled. "Sounds good. You know, I don't think I'm ever gonna let you go. You've got my heart in your hands."

"And mine in yours."

He kissed her, and with that the bomb exploded again.

Their relationship was like a bullet moving at the speed of light. They were two kids stupid and fearless, heading into this new storm that they hoped would never end. If anything ever went wrong, they could fix it. They were in for the ride of their lives. And neither of them could wait.

* * *

**So? Thoughts? I know this isn't the best, but it took me almost 2 hours. Written while watching Food to Die For LOL. **

**Epic? I think so. **

**Review please! New Chapter Soon!**


	15. Light Up The Sky by Yellowcard

**Ok, so my best friend was complaining about how there weren't any good Castle stories for Yellowcard, so this is for her. Love you charsarb! My homeboy :) I hope this meets your expectations, I wrote it all for you! Gosh, that season finale...left me reeling. So here's "Light Up The Sky" by Yellowcard for 4/14/11. Enjoy!**

**PS- This takes place before the two proposal chapters. I don't know the exact time line, but you need to keep that in mind so this makes moderate sense.  
**

* * *

Castle watched as Kate, his girlfriend, played an animated game of charades with his daughter while he cooked dinner. Throughout all of the noise, for once he was silent, thinking of how thrilled he was that Kate and Alexis got along so well together. Alexis really needed a positive female role model in her life. He simply couldn't picture life any other way anymore. This was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life- Just like this.

If he didn't know any better, he would say this was definitely what she wanted. That she was perfectly content with the way things now were, with them being together. But if he were being honest with himself, he knew she could change her mind at any minute. That in the blink of an eye, she could realize that this was too much for her to handle and she could leave him.

He never for a second thought she actually would…it was really just a nagging fear in the back of his brain. He just couldn't help it. He knew she had a hard time getting attached to people after her mother's death, and he completely respected that. He was proud that she had come so far…she finally trusted him with her broken heart. But he wished she could just understand he wasn't going anywhere. He wanted to light up the sky for her.

His walls had come crashing down since he met her. He had always been so careful so as to just have one night stands. That way, he wouldn't be attached when in the morning all they wanted was his money and his fame. But Kate…when she said no to coming back to his place after their first case, he knew she was the one. There was something about her that made her unlike anyone else. Probably because she _was_ unlike anyone else.

As he watched her and Alexis laughing and goofing off, he knew nothing would ever go wrong with them. She trusted him, and he was confident that as long as he didn't break that trust he would have her forever. He already knew how this story would end...or at least, he hoped he would. He wasn't sure when exactly he was going to make use of it, but one day that week, he was planning on telling Kate that he needed to finish up some writing to get out of going to the precinct, and instead he was heading to the most expensive jewelers in town.

* * *

She knew she was making the choice to live like this. To always seem like a flight risk. It wasn't fair to him. Especially since she wasn't planning on going anywhere. She hadn't been this happy since before her mom died. Sometimes it was still difficult acting like the person she had become, like she was just running in the dark through a firefight. She would play the part, and the show would go on. But she wasn't acting anymore.

Making the decision to take the plunge had been the best one she ever made. She finally realized that how would they know where this relationship could have ever gone if they never tried? They would have never known, they would have just spent the rest of their lives spitting innuendo back and forth.

She was ready to commit. Beyond ready. It was his call now. She loved being a part of his family. She loved Martha, she loved being like a mom to Alexis...and one day she hoped to start her own family. Right now she was hanging with Alexis, but that night she just wanted to be where Rick was.

"Dinner's ready."

* * *

After the dishes were all done and Alexis had retired to her room to study, Rick and Kate had headed up to their bedroom. Not that they needed the privacy...it was simply understood that both of them wanted each other's uninterrupted company.

They settled into bed next to each other, the TV humming in the background. "Rick?"

"Yea, Kate?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course! Why would you ever think that I didn't?"

She glanced away for a moment, trying to come up with the right words. "I know…" She took a deep breath. "I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid I'm going to leave you."

Now it was his turn to look away. What could he say? She was right. And he wasn't a man to lie to the people he cared about. "Excellent detective work," he settled on, trying to lighten the moment.

"Rick, I'm serious. I need you to know that I'm not going anywhere."

"Then why does it seem like you've always got one foot out the door?"

"I just…I don't think I've ever had both feet in the door at once in the first place, you know?" When he just gave her a questioning look, she continued. "I've never trusted someone as fully as I trust you…It scares me to be so dependant on someone else again…" she trailed off.

He knew she was talking about her mom. He also knew she couldn't handle losing someone else so close to herself. He pulled her into a tight hug. "Kate, I understand. You've been through hell and back. I get it. That's why I'm letting you take this at your pace."

She smiled through the tears that were threatening to fall. "I just want to give you everything you deserve. I want to light up the sky, just for you. Everyone else….Never asked me why. When I grew distant, they just ended it. They would just let me die a little more inside."

"Kate, I've always understood what you've been through, and I wanted to make you mine anyway. All I've ever wanted was to help you fly. To take you away so fast that you wouldn't have time to cover your eyes, or get your disguise, or hole yourself up in your mind again. I want to light up the sky for you. Want me to tell you why? Kate, you're everything to me. I would die for you. I would explode just to save your life. If I ever lost you, I don't think I'd be able to survive it. I love you, Kate Beckett, and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it."

Now the tears were flowing freely. He was the one. She knew she could take this leap of faith on him. "I love you, too."

She leaned in and kissed him, igniting within them the passion they felt for each other all this time, through good times and bad.

* * *

**So, I had a hard time writing this, but enjoyed every second of it. My friends all called me lame for spending my lunch period writing :/ They just don't get it. This would have been posted at 10:40 AM, but the computer I was typing on...the mouse just stopped working. Entirely. I hope you liked it. And whether you did or didn't please review! (And I don't mean you charsarb!)**


	16. Don't Let Me Stop You by Kelly Clarkson

**Real Fast: This takes place after the proposal. A/N to follow. 'Don't Let Me Stop You' by Kelly Clarkson. 4/21/11.**

* * *

Kate was having a rough week. Not only was this case eating at her, but Rick was acting…different. Nothing had happened, at leas not to her knowledge. One day something had simply changed.

Now, when he kissed her, he kept both eyes open. Lanie had pointed it out the last time she saw him kiss her goodbye. What on earth could that mean? He hadn't ever kept his eyes open before. Was he looking over her shoulder or something? Kate didn't know. And being the private person she was, she didn't talk to anyone about it. Especially not her boyfriend.

But finally enough was enough. This just couldn't wait. She couldn't take the sleepless nights next to him anymore. She decided she had to talk to him. NOW.

That night they were at her apartment, and had settled into a comfortable silence on the couch, his arm around her, the TV making sounds her mind found unintelligible. It was time.

"Rick?"

"Yeah Kate?"

She paused for a moment, biting her lip, gathering the courage to continue. "You know how shy I used to be." He nodded. "I always kept my feelings inside. Speaking up to you about my emotions has…always been hard."

Rick wasted no time. "Kate, what's going on?"

"Tonight, I'm feeling brave. So I'm not going to let one more day pass without you explaining what we are."

"What do you mean 'what we are?' We're boyfriend and girlfriend, aren't we?"

"Then why have you been acting so weird?" she challenged. "Look, I know this is gonna sound kinda silly, but…the last time you kissed me, you kept both eyes open."

"So?"

"So? What does _that _mean?"

"Kate, you're being ridiculous. Nothing's changed, and I don't know, what does it matter?"

"What does it matter?" she fumed, standing up and removing his arm from its resting place around her shoulders. "Look, if you're always looking over your shoulder, then you don't need to be with me, and I…I don't need to hold on." She was already blinking back the tears.

"Kate, what are you talking about?"

"Rick, don't let me stop you from doing what you wanna do."

"What do I want to do?"

"I don't know. But if you're looking at other girls…let's get one thing straight. I'm not down to share you with anyone."

"Who ever said I was looking at other girls?"

"If I'm not what you're looking for, It was nice knowing you Rick, but the door's over there."

"Kate, you're absolutely in the wrong here. You're the only girl I want. Why don't you trust me at all?"

"I can tell you're not happy. I don't want you pretending to love me if its not true!"

Now Rick was angry himself. "WHY ON EARTH WOULD I ASK YOU TO MARRY ME IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU? If you want me to leave then I'll leave!"

"YES! I do! And here!" She took off her engagement ring and threw it coldly into his lap. "You can keep this! Get out of my apartment."

He took the ring, shoved it in his pocket, and stormed out, slamming the door behind him, and leaving an angry, scared, and remorseful Kate behind it.

* * *

After taking a hot shower to steam away the anger (and her tears), she tugged on a white t-shirt and black sweats, and plopped herself, wet hair and all, on the couch in the silence.

Her apartment hadn't been this quiet in months. Rick was always filling it with his stories, and those were mixed with the sounds of their laughter. There were a lot of things she could take…after her mother's death she had developed a high threshold for pain. She wrestled with her emotions for over an hour. The part of her that was still angry told her that if he couldn't give her what she wanted, she could easily find someone who could. If he didn't want to stick, it was cool. She'd get over him. She tried to rationalize with herself that if they really said goodbye, she'd be alright. Broken-hearted, but alright. But she didn't want to say goodbye.

She replayed the scene in her head once, twice, a thousand times. This was entirely her fault. She could have possibly just ruined the best relationship she ever had. _'You really messed this one up, Kate,' _she scolded herself. She wrapped her arms around her knees and softly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Ok, so 1) I know this is really angst-y. I've been really angst-y recently so this is what you got. 2) Don't worry. This will be resolved within the hour. I already have most of the next chapter to this done. Fluff promised. 3) Sorry Rick's POV isn't here. I just liked it the way it was. 4) There will hopefully be some rapid-fire updates tomorrow, to make up for the weeks I've missed. A Memorial Day treat for you all! 5) I'm extremely happy with the hits for this story (over 1000 in 12 hours!), but am disappointed in the reviews (save for charsarb, phnxgrl, and littlelizziezentara [I spend my lunch period reading Castle Heard Everything!]). Please drop me a line?** **Anyone? Everone?**


	17. Hero by Christopher Wilde

**This one...well, I got bored in school. And I like this song. So just accept it :) This is 'Hero' by Christopher Wilde (Sterling Knight), making up for 4/28/11. I hope this meets your expectations. Keep Reviewing!**

* * *

**Hero- Christopher Wilde (Sterling Knight)**

She never thought they would end up here. At least, she hoped they wouldn't. They had been getting in arguments more than usual. Kate was spending more and more time at her place. This last one had been the icing on the cake. Things weren't looking good for them. And it was absolutely killing her.

These were things Rick knew. It was killing him, too. He wasn't gonna let this fall to the wayside. When he fought with Meredith and Gina...it was over. There was no use trying to fix it. But this was worth it. And he knew it.

After a long day at the precinct (not to mention awkward ignoring of each other), they left. Kate to her apartment, Rick to his own. He lied in his room, thinking of how to fix this. Kate wasn't entirely blameless in this situation, but neither was he. And admittedly, it _was _mostly him_.__ Had he listened to her instead of blowing her off, none of this would have happened. When she finally agreed to go out with him, it was a miracle. He felt that if it was meant to be it would happen- and it had. _He was so upset, he honestly couldn't think straight. He needed Kate by his side. And he was determined that by the end of the night, that's exactly where she'd be. He picked himself up, grabbed his keys, and walked out the door.

* * *

Kate was sitting quietly at home alone, eating Chinese food out of the cartons. It was something she and Rick used to do, and it upset her that she was eating alone, but she didn't really know what else to do. He was her one and done, and if he didn't come back, she would wait for him – and only him- forever. Just as she was loosing herself in her self-pity, she heard a knock on the door. Even though she knew full well who it was, she tried to convince herself it was just a neighbor asking for the landlord's phone number.

When she opened the door, just as she had suspected, Rick was standing there. With roses.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course," she answered. No guy had ever cared enough to splurge and get her roses. Even though she knew it was nothing but a drop in the bucket for him, she still appreciated the gesture.

They sat awkwardly on the couch, Kate waiting for him to start and Rick gathering the courage.

"Well, let me first start by saying I'm sorry."

"I think I got that from the roses."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry for not listening to your side of things...for being so ornery and stubborn."

She placed her hand lightly on top of his. "I'm guilty of that too."

He sighed, covering her hand with his other one. "What I guess I'm trying to say is...I can't read your mind like a billboard sign. Sometimes, it takes me a little longer to figure out that brilliant mind of yours." She blushed slightly. "I also can't always tell you everything you want to hear."

"I know."

"I'm not superman, Kate. I can't take your hand and fly you anywhere you want to go. But you know that if I could, I would. I'm just an ordinary guy with heart and soul. I'll try to be more sensitive to your feelings."

"I appreciate that. I was also overreacting. What we have is so incredible; I don't want to lose it. I…I've started to believe in destiny. And I'm almost positive you're mine."

"You're right. You're the one for me, too. When it comes to you, Kate, I'm as unstoppable as gravity. I could be everything you need. I'll be your hero."

"You already are my hero. I was...totally out of place when I yelled at you. I don't know what came over me. I was just afraid you were pulling away from me and..." He placed his index finger on her lips to stop her from talking.

"I know. We don't have to pretend this never happened. Let's just move on from here knowing that we were strong enough to get through it."

"I can live with that." They kissed for the first time in two weeks. He quietly slipped her engagement ring back onto her finger. "My Hero."

* * *

**Hmmm, maybe I'll put these in order some time...to make things make more sense. But I sorta like it all jumbly. It means that you guys never know what I will come up with...especially being that most of the time I don't. I write when inspiration hits, just like Castle :) Review please!**


	18. When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne

**Ok, so these chapters have been a little shorter, but hey, I'm sure you'd rather have me post something than nothing at all. And just because they're short doesn't mean they're bad. I was planning on using this song from the very beginning of this story, but not in the way it turned out. This idea hit me two days ago. This is for 5/5/11. Enjoy!**

* * *

**When You're Gone- Avril Lavigne**

To put it simply, Kate Beckett was miserable.

She couldn't believe she'd let herself get so attached to someone again. She had never felt this way about someone before. She didn't even recognize her own face in the mirror anymore. And now that she was sitting alone in his apartment, she didn't know what to do. The clothes he left lied on the floor, filling the room with the familiar scent of his cologne.

Rick had gone – or rather, been forced- on a one-month book tour around the United States. He wanted Kate to come with him, but she had a job to do, Murderers to catch. So on the fifth of May, 2011, she dropped him off at the airport, being left with only a kiss goodbye and an "I'll call you every chance I get." As he walked away, she counted the steps that he took until he disappeared from her line of vision.

Lanie knew her friend was upset. She tried to get Kate to go out with her, but she wouldn't. She was blow her off saying. "I need some time on my own," which was such a lie. She didn't need to be alone, she needed her fiancé. Everything she did seemed to remind her of him, even the simple task of getting coffee. It was something he did for her every morning. Even though she still had Martha and Alexis (she was now living at the loft), she needed to feel him there with her. She felt like she could barely breathe without him.

She looked around the lonely looking room. His side of the bed was perfectly made. Usually that would have made her happy. Even when she made the bed, his side always managed to end up messy before they went to sleep. But now it was perfectly made. And she hated it. She never thought she would need him there when she cried, and now that she was, all she wanted more than anything was for him to have his arms around her, comforting her like he always did.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Even though it was midnight in New York, where the caller was it was only nine. She eagerly picked up the phone, wanting to hear the words that always got her through the day. "Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hi, Rick. How's the tour going?"

"I feel like I'm going to be stuck out here forever. California isn't as fun as it used to be. Not since I came here with you. Without you California is just…California."

She chuckled. "I'm sure you'll find some way to occupy yourself."

"I have. It's calling you."

She loved the little things he said and did that made her feel special.

"I miss you, Katie."

"The pieces of my heart are missing you, Rick," she choked out, trying to contain her tears.

"Kate, honey, are you alright?"

"When you're gone…" she trailed off, not sure how to explain what she felt. "The days feel like years when I'm alone, Rick.

"Kate you know I'd do everything I could to get home if Gina wasn't always watching me like a hawk. I'd give my heart and soul to be home with you. The fans aren't nearly as important to me as your heart is."

"This is why we were made for each other." This was how she _knew _they were made for each other. He always knew how to make it okay.

"I know, Katie. All I ever wanted was for you to know how much I loved you. And once you did…I think things worked out pretty well for us."

"Yeah…" she sighed. "Do you know how much I need you right now?"

"I do. Because I need you too. I promise when I get home, we'll spend a week together, just us."

"What about work?"

"I think the captain will let you have some time."

"Alright."

"Kate, I need to get to bed, we're leaving for Vegas in the morning…"

"Okay. Get some rest. I love you."

"I love you, too. Night, Katie."

"Night, Rick."

She silently clicked off the phone and set it on the bedside table. She snuggled under the covers and turned out the light. It had already been two weeks; he would be home in another two. She quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face, dreaming about the week when he would return and she would have him all to herself.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Wish you could un-read it? Let me know! The little blue button is calling you!**


	19. I'm Already There by Lonestar

**Must be shocked to be hearing from me, huh? Well, this is long overdue. Like LOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGG overdue. I just needed to post something short & sweet after all the angst we've been dealing with these last few weeks! Absolutely love this song. It's called "Already There" by Lonestar. Such a sweet song. This is specifically for everyone who hasn't deleted me from their story alerts/favorites list yet: abbyismyfavorite11, Angel-Dressed-in-Red, Blueraincoat, BrokenEndings, caskett16, castlebeckett siempre, chasrsarb, corgi10, Fixation33, hhuffman7, JewDrop91, JohannaSk, katicloveee, LittleLizzieZentara, Lynnseyrose, phnxgrl, Probieluvr, Rgoodfellow64, SammieSpy, Sunshiny-Kate, thecatchisdeadliest, TheWritersAccomplice, tvlover777, vicky081, WelcomeToMyHead-Always, WillTCastle, Xx-Regina-Phalange-x****X, bella374, ChristyLoisGilmore17, csi criminal minds blue 4 eva , Daisyskater88 , I'm Not Hooked On Your Phonics, KazeKitty , Louis2634 ,Mrs. Anthony DiNardo , Rick13 ,sg1immortalized ,SSA Ruth Leland, Thisisjaimee ,Tiana-P , tristanblack , ****and YuriStrife. You guys rock my world. THIS IS FOR YOU! ENJOY! (and review ;))**

* * *

When Rick opened the door to the hotel room, he practically collapsed on the bed. He was exhausted. He wasn't as young as he used to be, and this tour was just a bit too busy for him. Even worse, he was alone. There was no way Kate was going to be able to come with him. For one, she had Gates on her all the time, and couldn't take off from work. Second, they had three young, beautiful children (and one on the way), and neither of them were planning on dragging the children around Europe for three months.

Looking around the lonely, cold hotel room, all he wanted more than anything was to be back in New York with his girls, but he was barely half way through. He hated leaving Kate alone with the kids for this long. Given his mother was helping out, and her dad was staying with her until he got back, but he still didn't like leaving her alone. Johanna, their oldest, was only four. The twins, Addison and Bridgette, were three. He needed to hear her voice, just to hear her say 'I love you' one more time. He picked up his cell and called her.

"Hey beautiful," he crooned, a loving whisper just for her.

"Hey Rick. How are you?"

"Could be better. I'm tired. We just got to Paris."

"My favorite city in Europe."

"_Our _favorite city in Europe." Their honey moon held some good memories for them in Paris. He frowned a little thinking about how he was there without her. She chuckled.

"Isn't it about 11 o'clock by you?"

"Yea. I know, I know, it's late, I should be sleeping, blah blah blah..." Kate was constantly telling him to get more sleep. She was about to answer him when Johanna pulled on her jeans, asking her for her juice box off the counter. Hearing the sounds of his kids playing in the background, he had to wipe a tear from his eye. He heard a little voice all the way in America say, "Mommy, are you talking to daddy?" And when Kate said yes, Johanna begged for the phone.

"Hi, Daddy!" her little four-year-old voice chimed.

G-d, did he love that beautiful voice. Just like her mother's. "Hi, baby girl. What's up?"

Her voice suddenly went from chipper to somber. "Daddy, when you coming home?"

He could feel tears starting to well in his eyes. Kate's were getting misty as well as she held her daughter on her lap. How was he supposed to tell her he wouldn't be home for another month and a half? He couldn't, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm already there."

"Huh?"

"Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm your shadow on the ground." He took her silence as a sign to continue. "I'm the whisper in the wind, I'm your imaginary friend. I'm everywhere you are Anna, as long as I'm in your heart."

Johanna mulled that over for a minute. "That might be true daddy, but I want the real you home." Rick sighed. There would be no easy solution for this problem.

"I'll be home before you know it, Anna."

"I love you."

"I love you too, pumpkin. Can you put mommy back on the phone?"

"OK. Bye, daddy."

"Be good for your mother!" he called as he heard her pass the phone back to Kate.

When she got back on the phone after hearing Rick and Johanna's conversation, she couldn't contain her emotions any longer. "I really miss you, darling. Don't worry about the kids, they'll be alright."

He heard the trembling in her voice. "But what about you? Kate, are you okay? Everything alright at home? Everything ok with the baby? Is your dad still there?"

"Yea. Everything's good here. The baby's good, and I've been feeling fine. I just wish I was in your arms, lying beside you." This was bad. He knew how much she loved cuddling with him, and that desire increased ten fold when she was pregnant.

"Oh, Kate. It's halfway done. Just a little over a month. I wish I had you in my arms, too."

"But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight, and I'll gently kiss your lips, touch you with my fingertips..."

"Sweetheart..." She was subconsciously turning her wedding ring on her finger as she spoke.

All of a sudden, she took on her 'serious' tone. "It's time for bed, Rick. Turn out the light, clothes your eyes, and go to sleep. You need it."

"Alright, Katie. Whatever you want."

"Wait...what'd you tell Anna? When she asked you when you're coming home?"

"I'm already there."

"What?"

"I'm already there, Kate. Don't make a sound. I'm the beat in your heart, I'm the moonlight shining down." His voiced dropped to almost a whisper. "I'm the whisper in the wind, and I'll be there 'til the end."

"Rick, that's incredibly sweet. I know you're good with words, but that..."

"Can you feel the love that we share? You can feel that even if we're a thousand miles apart. But I'll be with you wherever you are."

"Promise?"

"Always."

She smiled. That was _their _word. She could handle a few more weeks. Sometimes you need some time apart to really appreciate what you have together. "I love you. Get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Of course. I love you Kate, forever and always. Goodnight."

With that the phone clicked off. She still missed him, but she was smiling. She thought about the wonderful man who was her husband, father of her children, and best friend. She looked at her girls, all coloring in a circle on the coffee table in the living room. She gently placed a hand on her swollen stomach, felt her baby give a soft kick, and thought about how lucky she was.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked. I didn't mention Alexis because at this point she's at college and so he isn't seeing her all the time anyway. He called home to Kate, and Lex isn't there. Of course he loves her too, but 'his girls' are just used in different context here. Please Alert, Favorite, Review! And seriously, check out the song. I don't do it justice. The emotion in it is amazing. **


	20. Loser of the Year by Simple Plan

**Hello, world! Who's suffering post-_Always?_ I am! How badly do I want next season to start? How happy am I about how this season ended? I'm rambling. Nevermind. However, I do have a few post-_Always _chapters to do for this story, so I hope to bring those to you as quickly as possible! School's killing me right now, but I'm posting this in celebration of my 2000 SAT score. So read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Loser of the Year**

She was upset. He absolutely hated it when she was upset, especially if it was his fault.

"_She was TOPLESS!"_

"_Kate, I swear I wasn't going to do it! She just popped her top before I could-"_

"_I'm done, Rick"_

That's what she had said as she walked out of his apartment last night.

He had been at a book signing. And some bimbo had asked him to sign her chest, something he had stopped doing since meeting Kate. And the moment she decided to pull down her top was the moment Kate had walked in to bring him lunch.

Saying it went over badly was an understatement. Kate made a show of making out with him the second she saw the girl, marking him as hers. A picture of it graced page 6 the next day, which Kate was certainly NOT happy about.

"_Kate, there's a lot of talk about me. People lining up to meet me. I'm a celebrity. Unfortunately, it comes with the territory." _

"_But you're __**my **__territory. No one else's. And I don't care if you're partying in a mansion, and all the high fashion, or how cool you think you are. There's one thing that doesn't change: You're mine."_

She had stormed out of his apartment, swearing she would never come back. That she couldn't live her life in the fast lane anymore. All he could think of do to would be to give her some time to cool off. Chasing her, no matter how badly he wanted to, would just make things worse. So he poured himself a glass of champagne, and tried to think of a way to fix this. He looked around his loft at all the expensive things he had, and thought about how they didn't mean anything in comparison to Kate.

She was fuming. She couldn't believe this. She knew it wasn't really his fault, but she was just so _**mad. **_And as much as she hated to admit it, she could get pretty jealous when she wanted to. All those pretty girls lined up, and Rick could have his pick of them. But he had picked her. And she realized that instead of showing them he was hers, she had just offered him up to them.

So she did what any girl would naturally do: Call her best friend and demand she come over- and bring ice cream.

* * *

"Girl, that man loves you and you damn well know it."

Lanie was always right.

"You just screwed up the best thing you've ever had."

And was not one to sugar coat things.

"I know, Lanie, I know."

"You have to fix this, girl."

"I know. I just don't know how. It's just so clear that I need him. What do I do?"

"I have no advice for this one. Give it a day, see what he does."

"Ok." Kate was a little unnerved, but chose just to slump back on the couch and dive back into her pint of ice cream.

* * *

Rick had thought of a way to fix this. He knew it really wasn't his fault, but Kate was upset, and she didn't break up with him to hurt him, but because she loved him. He was a loser if he lost her. So he was going to man up and apologize, but he was going to make sure she really understood the depth of his feelings for her.

The next night, Rick showed up at her door with a bouquet of her favorite flowers and a teddy bear. Tentatively, he knocked on the door. When she opened it, he was looking at the floor bashfully.

"Hey Kate. I came to apologize, and in the hopes that you'd give me a chance to explain." He finally looked up, remembering the flowers and bear. "Oh, these are for you."

She took the gifts, and couldn't help but smile at the teddy, which was wearing a shirt that read "I'm beary, beary sorry."

"Come in, Rick," she relented. Once she closed the door and put the flowers in a vase, she turned on him. "Ok. Explain."

He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Kate, I swear, I have not done anything like that since I met you. I have too much respect for you. I can try real hard, and try to pretend that all my dreams make any sense without you, but they don't. I would never do anything to risk what we have."

"Kate, you make me want to shut it all down, throw it all away, because I'm nothing if I don't have you. What's the point of being on top with all the money in the world if I can't blow it all on you?" Kate opened her mouth to say something, but he continued before she could speak. "Hell, half the time I feel like it's all just a show anyway. So send the cars back, put the house on the market, and my big dreams too, because without you here- YOU, Kate, no one else- I'm the loser of the year."

When he was done, he just sat back on her couch and gave her a moment to process. She sat down next to him and hung her head. "I thought those things would make you forget about you and me."

"Never, Kate. You're stuck in my head. Always will be."

"I'm sorry. I just…I can't even describe it. When other women throw themselves at you…" she sighed. "You can have any woman you want."

"Yea. But I don't want just any woman. I want you."

A large smile graced her features. "I love you, you know."

"I know, Katie, I know," he answered, as he kissed the smile off her lips.

* * *

**I thought it was rather short, but it came out how I wanted it to. Please review, favorite, alert, whatever your heart desires! ~NCIS-Addict-4427**


	21. Kiss Me Again by We Are The In Crowd

Kiss me Again

When Kate awoke the next morning, she didn't know where she was. Then she heard his steady heartbeat, and memories of last night's events flashed before her eyes.

She was in Rick Castle's loft, in his bed, in his arms. She thought that when this happened she'd be scared. But she wasn't ready to run; she couldn't let what just happened between them go to waste. Lying in his arms, she had never felt so content.

Realizing she was a little stiff, she tried to stretch her aching muscles without waking him, but to no avail. He began to stretch with her, and he let out a big yawn.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he told her. She blushed furiously.

"Morning, Rick," she answered shyly, pulling up the sheet to make sure she was covered.

"I gotta say Kate, I wasn't expecting you to come this way and…and fall into my arms."

"Neither was I. I just…I knew I couldn't deny this feeling any longer. When I was hanging off that ledge…"

"Shhh," he soothed her, placing a soft kiss to her temple. "Let's not think about that now. Let's just think about how you're alive, here, now."

"I just couldn't let you go, let you float away. Dying without telling you that I...that I love you...would've been the biggest mistake of my life."

Kate cracked a smile that she just couldn't wipe off her face at his words. She nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck.

He desperately wanted to kiss her, but he settled for running his hands through her still-damp hair. There'd be plenty of time for kisses later.

"I would close my eyes, and not be able to stop thinking about you." He pulled back to look at her. "You're more than a friend, and I knew it from the first sight."

"My heart beats a mile a minute when I'm with you, Kate."

She leaned up and brushed her lips against his, just barely, so they were hardly touching. "How fast's it beating now?" she asked. Minx of a woman.

"Hold me feel my heartbeat…" he whispered. "Put your arms around me and kiss me." Who was she to deny his request?

When she kissed him, it was full force, nothing held back. She didn't need to feel his heartbeat to know what she was doing to him; other parts of his anatomy were making it explicitly clear.

After spending another hour in bed, seeing how high they could get each other's heart rates, they finally relaxed and snuggled up to each other. Waiting in vain for their blood to stop pounding in their ears.

After a few minutes of blissful silence, Kate spoke. "I've gotta say something I've been thinking about."

"Anything, my love."

"I can't wait to lay around with you, for more moments like these. And to tell you all the secrets I've been keeping to myself."

"I will be more than happy to oblige. I always knew you were a mystery I would never be able to solve, but this will certainly help."

She laughed, a content and clear laugh that made his heart soar. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just…it's been a while since I've felt butterflies…do you feel the same way too?

"Of course I do. Kate, I've felt butterflies every time I've talked to you since the day we met." She couldn't believe how open and honest he was being with her, after all the times she lied to him. Well, she was done with lying.

She wished every single second could last that much longer, so she could spend forever with him. Whoa, was this Kate Beckett, thinking about forever?

Yea. It was. That's what Rick did to her. He made her hope for the future. Forget the fact that she quit her job, that someone was still hunting her. She had a _future. _A future with the wonderful man beside her.

"Oh, just kiss me again."


	22. Behind These Hazel Eyes by KellyClarkson

**Hello, inhabitants of fanfiction! I heard this song in a restaurant while I was on vacation, and obsessed about writing this chapter the whole rest of my trip. It just _had_ to be written. I took some poetic liberties with the song, to make it suit my needs, but I think this chapter came out just how I wanted it. WARNING: It's a little darker than my usual stuff (aka not the fluff I constantly churn out), but it is still a strong, poignant chapter. Read on, and enjoy!**

* * *

She walked slowly over the familiar ground, not quite trusting herself not to stumble. She walked with quiet determination; following a path she had taken so many times she couldn't remember.

After a few minutes of walking, with no sounds but the wind and the crunching of leaves under her feet, she reached her destination. She stared at the words carved into the slab of rock as if they couldn't possibly be right. _Johanna Beckett. Vincit Omnia Veritas. The truth conquers all things. _

_Some truth_, she thought bitterly.

She took a deep breath, and spoke calmly and clearly. "I gave it up, mom. I stopped looking for who hired the hit. But you know that." She bit her lip in contemplation, like she often does when she's choosing her words carefully. "I told you everything. Opened up and let you in…you always knew how to make me feel alright, and you did it without saying I told you so."

She closed her eyes as images from right after her mother's murder came flooding back to her. She remembered her breathing stopping when Detective Raglan told her and her father what happened. She remembered screaming and sobbing uncontrollably and yelling at the police that they were wrong. She remembered collapsing in her father's arms when they identified her body. She remembered not sleeping for weeks after the murder. She remembered the feeling of barely hanging on, her father turning to alcoholism and tuning her out; feeling like she might as well jump off the Brooklyn Bridge.

Eyes still closed, she spoke again. "It seems like just yesterday you were a part of me, mom. Your arms around me tight, you made everything okay. We were unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong. And then this happened," she said, gesturing to her mother's grave. She looked down at her hands resting on her stomach, and her voice got a little weaker. "I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong."

"For the longest time, I refused to let anyone get as close to me as you did, so I couldn't get hurt. But I've begun trusting again, mom. You know I have Rick…" Her eyes started to tear up a bit, and she started choking on her words. "And we're expecting a little girl in the fall."

No longer able to contain herself, she fell to her knees in front of her mom's grave.

"Here I am, once again; torn into pieces because you're not here to experience this with me. Daddy's excited, but he could never compare to you being here to help me through this."

"I can't deny it, can't pretend that I've gotten over everything. All that's left of me is what I pretend to be- so together but so broken up inside."

He had kept his distance this whole time, because this was her time to talk to her mom, but once she started sobbing he had to step in. Her emotions were probably heightened due to the hormones, but she was practically hyperventilating, which wasn't good for her or their unborn daughter.

He knelt down beside her, wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her baby bump. "Katie," he whispered in her ear "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

She sniffled, wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve, and buried her head in the crook of his neck, placing her hands on top of his where they rested on her stomach. "I miss her, Rick. I need her. I'm having a baby and my own mother isn't here to help me through it."

"But _I'm_ here, Kate. I know I can't replace your mom, but I'm trying to do everything right for you, aren't I?"

"Rick, you're amazing." She didn't want him to feel like he wasn't enough for her, because he was. He was more than she felt she deserved, especially after the way she treated him before they got together. "You've done everything right. It's just…"

"A girl wants her mom."

"Exactly…" she trailed off. "Rick, can I tell you something?"

"You know you can tell me anything."

"After my mom died, I was broken up deep inside, and she wasn't there to see my tears. She was the strong one in our family. I needed her to help me through, and she was the one who was gone." Sensing she had more to say, he waited patiently for her to continue. "I never thought I'd find someone who I could trust as much as her, who would always be there to catch me when I fell. But then I found you."

He kissed her softly, stroking her tear-soaked cheek with his thumb. "Come on, beautiful, let's get you and our little miracle home." She smiled a watery smile, and accepted his hand helping her up.

As they walked out of the cemetery, arms around each others' waists, her head on his shoulder, she whispered, "Rick?"

"Yea, Katie?"

"I want to name her Johanna."

"Anything you want, my love."

* * *

**Hope you liked! In case you were wondering, I imagined Kate about 6 months pregnant here, making it June/July because when I said 'fall' I meant 'October.' I have gotten ZERO reviews on my last two chapters, and it's made me feel a little unloved, so PLEASE drop a line on this chapter! Love it? Hate it? Think I should take a writing class? Feel free to let me know! I apologize for not writing more frequently, but it's summer so I have more free time now! AND if you have any song requests/ideas, please let me know! I will gladly take your picks into account and make them into a reality as quickly as possible. R&R!**

**~NCIS-Addict-4427**


	23. If These Sheets Were StatesbyAllTimeLow

**Hello, creatures of fanfiction and beyond! Long time, no see. Well, this song was just recently released, and it happens to be amazing and perfect and everything glorious. It's called "If These Sheets Were States" by All Time Low. It's kinda difficult to write into a story (as I have thus found out), but I think this came out relatively the way I wanted it to. If you can, go find the song on YouTube. I cannot possibly do it's beauty justice. I also had to take some liberties with the song. AKA, I butchered it a bit. Seriously, go listen to the song. Now that I'm done with my tangent, please feel free to read and enjoy this installment of "Katie's Playlist."**

* * *

**If These Sheets Were States**

This time, it was Rick's turn to be home alone. He had fought her tooth and nail to allow him to accompany her, but she was having none of it. When it came to their children, she was very firm, and she made it explicitly clear to him that they-him included- were not flying out to Minnesota just for a wedding. They were still too small; Their baby boy was only three months old.

[][][]

"It's Maddie's wedding, Rick. I have to be there!" she explained to him for about the hundredth time.

"All I'm asking is why can't I come?"

She plopped down on the couch and pressed her fingertips to her temple. "Rick, sweetheart, you can't come because you have to stay with the kids."

"But-"

"We are not flying them out to Minnesota."

"But-"

"And we are not leaving them with a babysitter for the whole weekend. I'm sorry, you just have to manage."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," he said, wandering off to their bedroom. He pouted like a petulant five year old. She shook her head, mentally noting that Johanna was more mature than her father, and got up to follow him.

She went over to the bed where he sat and stood between his knees, his arms automatically locking around her waist, holding her to him. "Look, I don't like it either," she whispered, gently tousling his hair with one hand. She dropped it to the stubble on his jaw. "But it's the best solution. We shouldn't be getting so worked up over a weekend. We've spent months apart before."

"I know."

"And think of it this way- You get to spend an uninterrupted weekend with your children."

His face dropped. "They're_ our_ children." He was going to start to whine again.

"Yes they are. And you're _my_ husband. So instead of using our lips for talking-" she straddled him- "let's use them for better things."

[][][]

That's how he got here, he thought miserably. He had put the munchkins to bed an hour ago. He should be writing, but how could he do that without his muse to inspire him?

As he lost himself in self-pity, the phone started to buzz. His eyes lit up when he saw his wife's nmber appear on the caller ID.

"Hey, Katie," he answered, trying not to sound so over-eager to hear her voice.

"Hi, Rick."

"How was the wedding?"

"It was nice. But nothing can top ours."

"Of course not." He smiled at the thought of their wedding. The day he got to put that shiny diamond on her finger like he had always wanted to. The day he became her one and done. The day they officially started their lives together.

Kate's voice pulled him out of his daydreams. "How are the kids?"

His smile got a little wider. "How are the kids?" just sounded so domestic. He loved it. Sometimes, he still had to pinch himself to make sure all of this was real. "They're good. Johanna's an angel, as always. _She_ helped _me_ with Bridg & Addy."

Kate chuckled. That was so like her little girl. "And Alex?"

"A little fussy. He misses his mommy. Daddy's not as cuddly as mommy...and he's not the one with the food." Hearing her tinkling laughter through the phone line sent a pang of loneliness through him.

"Hey Kate?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I..." he hesitated for a moment. "I wrote you something."

"I thought you were supposed to be writing for Nikki," she half-scolded, mildly amused.

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Of course I do."

"Hang on." He put the phone down to rummage through his drawer to find the folded up pages of paper.

"Ready?"

"Ready to come home. But this will have to do."

He took a deep breath and began to read. "This bed's an island made of feather down, and I'm stuck here alone, with little else but memories of you, on memory foam. Visions of a brighter love, I'd kill for one more day to pool my thoughts, and find the words to say..."

He continued on quietly. "If these sheets were the states, and you were miles away, I'd fold them end over end to bring you closer to me, because I don't sleep at all without you pressed up against me.  
I settle for long distance calls, I'm lost in empty pillow talk again."  
He normally wasn't much of a poet, but between missing Kate and watching his amazing children and thinking about everything else that was wonderful in his life, it kinda just happened.

He was confused by Kate's silence. "Honey?"

"I miss you sooooooo much," she whispered, a hint of a sob in her voice.

"I know. I hate being without you. Thus what you just heard was born."

"My flight's first thing in the morning."

"Good. I need you by my side." He heard a soft cry come from the baby monitor. "And I need you to help me with your rambunctious children."

"Oh, so now they're _my _children?"

"Yes. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not as young as I was when Alexis was little. And one was hard enough. Four kids under five? I'm certainly too old for this."

"You're only as old as you feel, old man."

"Come home and I will prove to you that I'm not an old man."

"Prove that to me by getting Alex to stop crying." The woman knew how to fight dirty.

"Alright. Do you know what time I have to pick you up at the airport?"

"No. But I'll call you, alright?"

"Ok."

"Goodnight, honey. I love you."

His face split into a huge grin. "I love you too, baby. See you tomorrow." With that, they both clicked off the phone.

He missed her, but she'd be home tomorrow. Luckily, this trip wasn't obnoxiously long.

He went to Alex's room, and scooped up his baby boy. "What's wrong, Alex?" he asked the three-month old. He only received a whimper in response, as the littlest Castle buried his head in his father's neck.

"I know you miss mommy. She'll be home tomorrow."

Tomorrow. Ah, yes. Tomorrow.

_If these sheets were the states, and you were miles away, I'd fold them end over end to bring you closer to me..._

* * *

**Thoughts? If you listen to the song, tell me what you think! I'm dying to hear your opinions. Love to all!**_  
_


	24. Haunted by Taylor Swift

**Hi everyone! To all of you who still have this in your favorites or alert list, I truly appreciate it. I apologize for taking forever to continue to update this story! It's odd thinking I've had this story active for almost two years now...Anywho, again, my sincerest apologies that this took so long. More is to come very soon! I just need to get it all on paper! For now, please enjoy this next piece. _Please note the lines/italics indicate a change in POV. Quotations denote someone speaking out loud. Hope this isn't too confusing!_**

* * *

**Haunted- Taylor Swift**

_Damn Kate Beckett._

_I always knew we walked a fragile line, but I genuinely never thought I'd live to see it break. I was always treading so carefully, trying not to make her run from me. With her, it's like taking 1 step forward and two steps back. I thought that she could see past her insecurities, and we would one day fall into each others arms. But no. She's too damn stubborn. Something made her eyes go cold. I couldn't stand to lose her again. So I left. I've given up._

* * *

I stood there and watched him walk away. And I did nothing. I remember it clear as day. And after my fight with Maddox...I know where I stand. I thought I'd be scared, but I just know. He tried to kill me. I thought this fight was worth it, but when I realized what I could've lost, it clearly wasn't. I was on that roof, holding my breath, thinking about how I would never see him again. When I was with Will, Demming, even Josh, they would all try to take away my pain, and sometimes they made me smile. But they never knew the whole truth like he did. I never told any of them half of what he knows. The whole time I was with any of them I was wishing it was him instead. Sitting on a swing set in the rain can really clear a girl's head...

* * *

_I watched her walk away from everything we had. But Kate, if you were to come to me right now, I still mean every word I said to you. Something's gone terribly wrong. You're all I wanted. How did I let myself get so wrapped up in you? Kate, please, if by some miracle you can hear my thoughts right now, wherever you are, come on, don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out... I can't think, or even breathe without you. You're not gone. You can't be gone. I don't know why, but something keeps me holding on to nothing. Something makes me still hope that you'll come back to me. I can't turn back now. I'm haunted by you, Kate. Sigh. Dammit, where's the scotch?_

* * *

I won't lose you again. You're all I want. I realize that now. I'm going to finish what we started. I'm coming to you Castle, I'm coming! Taxi, taxi...why aren't there any taxi's on this G-d forsaken street? Screw it, I'll walk. No, run. RUN! I have to get to Castle!

* * *

_"No, no, Alexis, I'll be fine...I won't worry about you until lunchtime tomorrow. Alright, I love you. G'night." *BzzzBzzz* Alexis, I said- Oh. Beckett. No way in hell am I answering this one. I just want to sit down on my couch, with my scotch, and wallow in my own misery, while praying my daughter doesn't do something stupid. Heh, who am I kidding? This is Alexis we're talking abo-*KnockKnockKnock* Really? A visitor at this hour? It's her. "Beckett, What do you want?"_

* * *

"You."Instinct takes over. I kiss him. And damn, he kisses back. Why on earth was I fighting this? "_What happened?" "_He got away and I didn't care. I almost died. And I just want you." He kisses me again, and now it's just lips and hands and tongues and caresses, and my heart is filling with the purest joy I think I have ever felt. I feel his hands meandering from my neck to my chest. One button, two, I'm coaxing him in my mind. As always, we're in perfect sync. He opens those first two buttons, his heated gaze focused right on the scar the bullet left next to my breast.

* * *

_I want to touch it, but I hesitate. She answers for me, taking my hand and guiding it to the little pucker of skin, showing me it's okay. She's alive. We're alive. She takes my hand and leads me towards my bedroom. Oh, we're definitely alive... _

_I stood there, kinda in shock that this was happening._

__"You coming, Castle?"

_I most certainly am._

* * *

**Well? How was that? I;m not quite sure how this one became what it is, but you know how it is when the mind just takes over. And then it tells your fingers to do whatever they darn well please, and this mess is created. Oh well. Hope you liked :) **


	25. The Irony of Choking on a LifesaverATL

**This chapter is loosely based on "Significant Others." I took some liberties with the plot, because a lot of it was written before the episode aired, and I didn't have the energy to change it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dammit. He knew this had been a bad idea. He should've never said she could stay here.

"But _Ricky! _I'll only be here for a week! I need a place to stay, and it will give me some bonding time with Alexis before she goes back to college!_"_

Yea, that made it sound okay. If she was a normal person. But this was Meredith they were talking about. Even if he wanted to turn her down- which he did- he couldn't. Because all this sweetness was dripping from her tongue as she held her bags at his doorstep, followed by her inviting herself in.

Upon finding out about this little _arrangement,_ Kate was livid. But she was polite to Meredith at breakfast, and held her tongue when the redhead started babbling on about some topic she couldn't care less about.

But when she walked in on Meredith snogging her boyfriend three days later, that was it. She turned and left with a huff, a "Call me when you're done fooling around with your ex-wife," casually thrown over her shoulder as she slammed the door.

He was angry; Meredith just blew it off with a flip of her hair, and went back up to the guest room. She winked at him, the, "if you want to finish what we started, you know where to find me," left unsaid.

The poor man was at a loss. He sat down on the couch with his head in his hands, sighing in frustration.

* * *

It had been two days since he'd seen her. He tried calling, but she wasn't answering her phone. He wanted to run to her and beg her to come home, but he knew nothing of the sort would happen until Meredith was gone, and she wasn't leaving for another three days.

He was wandering the house, lost without Kate by his side. He couldn't write, couldn't think; he could hardly eat. So he wandered.

As he neared the upstairs, he head music blaring from Alexis' room. He huffed over, ready to be all father-like and tell her to turn it down, when something made him stop and listen.

_You're the snake hidden in my daffodils when I'm picking flowers,  
__That's just my luck these days,  
__Why can't you just be happy for me?  
__You're the brake lines failing as my car swerves off the freeway.  
__It kinda feels like sabotage...  
__Why can't you just be happy for...  
__Why can't you just be happy for me?_

Huh. Now didn't that sum up his relationship with Meredith perfectly?

That's when he knew something had to be done. This was it. He couldn't let Kate be upset, and he couldn't let Meredith stay here ever, ever again. He had to talk to Meredith. _Now. _

He stomped over to the guest bedroom, preparing himself to be all manly and macho and not let her womanly guile get to him. _No; Only Kate's womanly guile stirs anything in me now, _he thought.

"Meredith?" He rapped three times on the door. "I need to talk to you."

She opened the door and pulled him inside by the scruff of his tee-shirt. She pushed him back against the door and immediately went for his lips.

"Shhhpp," he mumbled. Finally pushing her off, he growled, "STOP!"

"What, Rick? I thought we were just doing what we always do."

"Stop f**king around with my emotions, Meredith!" He did his best not to shout, so Alexis wouldn't overhear.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think you're doing here? Trying to seduce me? Why are you always out to get me? I have a _girlfriend, _Meredith! A girlfriend I love and care about very much!"

"You used to love and care about me, too."

"Once. But I'm in love with Kate now. I was never good enough for you. You...you cheated on me. And I was sick and tired of the false devotion, so we both moved on. Kate would never do that to me. And I'm not letting you ruin what I have with her."

"I liked you better when you were numb. Pining after her like some lost puppy who would never get thrown a bone. You were mine first, Richard Castle. And I am the mother of your daughter. Remember that."

"Granted, you gave me Alexis. But You have hardly been there for Alexis. This thing about spending more time with her was all a facade to scope out my relationship with Kate. You wanted to break us."

"So what if I did? It worked, didn't it?"

"I don't think so. Kate and I spent four years dancing around each other. We're not going to let something as silly as YOU come between us. Suck it up, and let it go, Meredith. We're over. We have been for a long time."

"A**hole."

"I think it'd be best if you would just go."

"I think so too. I will just grab my things and live out on the street." _Drama Queen._

"Your mother lives three miles from here. Take the Q train and stay with her." He was finished now. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, feeling very proud of himself. Now he had to make things right with Kate.

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Kate answered the door and immediately a look of contempt crossed her face.

"What do YOU want?"

"To apologize."

That threw her. She wasn't expecting that. Well, she was, but she didn't expect him to seem so genuine, let alone continue. "I should've never allowed Meredith to stay with me. It was completely inappropriate. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Her eyes welled up the slightest bit, and she rushed into his arms and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her trembling frame and kissed the top of her head.

She sniffled, but managed a watery smile. "What brought on this revelation?"

"A song I heard playing in Alexis' room. It sparked me to talk to Meredith and tell her to get out."

"What song was it?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask her later."

He kissed her, and then all was right in their world.

* * *

**So charsarb, what did you think of this lovely chapter based on this "awful" song. I wrote it for you to try and prove to you that this song CAN be good! ;) Everyone else, what did you think? Comment below!**


	26. I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz

**Hey guys! This little story is based off of episode 5x08 "After Hours." So some spoilers for that. Had this idea playing around in my head since the moment I saw that episode and I am finally getting around to posting it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I thought I lost you."

Those five little words stuck with him. She really was just as afraid of losing him as he was of losing her.

Despite their earlier lover's quarrel, over their parents, he knew they were always going to be okay. This quelled any fears he had that she still always had one foot out the door.

He was hers, and she was his. He still slightly couldn't believe it. She never ceased to amaze him.

But right now, it was their parents who were amazing him. They were _getting along. _He couldn't believe it. The smil;e she had on her face as she stepped out of her father's embrace told him all he needed to know. She was happy, and they had officially survived their first fight as a couple.

"Come on, let me take you all home," he announced.

"I've got to get back to the studio, actually," Martha answered. "I'm glad you two are okay. Ta-ta." And with a typical Martha flourish, shw was gone.

"Jim?"

"I've got my car, thanks. I can get home myself."

"Alright."

He reached out for Kate one more time. "I'm so glad you two are okay, K"Kaatie."

"Me too." He chuckled a bit at his daughter's humor. "I love you, dad."

"I love you, too." He extended his hand to Castle.

"Richard." As Rick grasped his hand, he pulled the younger man closer. "Take care of my baby girl, Rick."

Kate blushed profusely, her hair falling in front of her eyes like a curtain.

"I will. Trust me." Eith another squeeze of his hand and a curt nod, Jim too was gone.

"Well, I guess it's just us," he smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Not here," she chided gently, removing his arms from her shoulders.

"Ka-aaaaaattttttte!" he whined, ever the nine year old.

He followed her like a lost puppy into the elevator. As soon as the doors rolled shut, he went to place his arm back in its rightful spot on her shoulders, but she moved faster. In a second she had her arms wrapped around him in a bear hug, her nose buried in his chest. He hugged her back, rubbing soothing circles on her back to calm her.

As quickly as the doors had closed, they opened again. He ushered his girlfriend (Girlfriend!) out of the elevator with a guiding hand on the small of her back.

He hailed a cab while Kate rested her head on his shoulder. When one arrived, they crawled in and he gave the cabbie the address of his loft. Kate sighed and closed her eyes, dropping her head into his lap for the ride.

Once they reached the loft, Rick carried a sleepy Kate out of the cab, upstairs, with not even a hint of protest. Once he got to his door, he realized he had a problem.

"Kate? Baby? Can you stand? I can't open the door like this..."

"Yea," she whispered, still sort of out of it. "No problem." She slid out of his embrace and planted her feet firmly on the ground, but still clung to him a little bit just to keep her upright. His nimble fingers quickly found the correct key, pushed it into the lock, and opened the door. They were both happy to see the welcoming dimness of the loft.

Kate, now a little more alert, took his hand and guided him into the loft. He closed and locked the door, and then followed her to the couch. She pulled him down and immediately snuggled into him._ Ah, isn't this how life was supposed to be?_

"We didn't break."

He was startled by her breaking the silence. "What?"

"We didn't break. Even when we got into this huge fight, we didn't break, we didn't burn. I'm proud of us."

"I'm proud of you, Katie. You've come so far. And look at right where we are."

"I don't want to be someone who walks away so easily. I'm here to stay and make the difference I can make. Because we're worth it."

"Our differences do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we've been given. We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in."

"Rick, I want you to know I won't give up on us. Even when things get rough. I'm giving you all my love, and hoping for the best."

He didn't know he could smile that widely. "When I look into your eyes, Kate, it's like watching the night sky. Or a beautiful sunrise. There's so much they hold. And I know they hold our future."

"When this- _thing_- with our parents happened, I got so scared that we would break. We have a lot at stake, here. But you're still my friend, always my friend, and we both intend for this to work. But we're tough. And by tough I mean stubborn. We will _never_ let this go so easily. And over something so trivial, at that."

"Ditto. You mean more to me than anything, Kate. And I will do anything for you. If you ever need some space, to do some navigating or anything, I'll be here patiently waiting for you, to see what you find. I won't give up either. It's going to be you and me. _Always."_

She couldn't believe she was welling up like this. She secretly was such a sap.

"Always."

* * *

**So? What'd ya think?**


End file.
